A Brother's Love
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Melinda and Chris Halliwell were always close as brother and sister, but as they get closer they have to decide whether their family is more important than their love. This does include incest, you are warned. COMPLETE!
1. Where it all started

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Charmed, although I do wish I could own Chris. However any original characters are mine.**

Summery: Melinda and Chris were always close as brother and sister, but when they started getting too close they had to decide whether their family was more important than their love for each other.

Warning, this does include incest so you have been warned. If you don't like the idea then don't read!

A Brother's Love

Melinda was with Wyatt, training in their kickboxing as usual. Although what was not usual, was Melinda winning! Melinda had just got Wyatt to the ground and had her foot at his neck, she was smiling in her victory.

"Hey, you having fun?" She heard a voice behind her ask, and then found herself falling to the floor, on top of Wyatt. Wyatt laughed at her, explaining that she should not let people distract her from a fight, that is the way demons attack. Melinda rolled her eyes at her 21-year-old, blonde-haired brother. She should have known he was letting her win to teach her something new. She walked over to get a sip from her bottle of water as her other brother, Chris, came over to her.

"Sorry," he apologised to his youngest sibling, "Wy asked me to do that." Melinda smiled as she looked into her 19-year-old brother's emerald green eyes, she loved those eyes, they were always warm, inviting.

"Can I leave you to finish your training with Chris?" She heard Wyatt's voice coming from the stairs, "I've got a Charge to get to." He had to rub it in that he was half-whitelighter, didn't he? Just because their dad was mortal when she was conceived, she hated that, Chris never seemed to rub it in as much, maybe that's because he was the middle child, and had to be family's mediator.

"That's fine, Wy." She answered her eldest brother's question, even though she knew she had no choice. She also knew she wouldn't get much training done with Chris either. He may have been her brother, but there was more than the brotherly-sisterly love between the two of them, even though they both knew it was wrong.

Chris turned to see his 6' 2'' brother orb out and then put his arms around Melinda's waist.

"Where shall we start training?" He whispered softly in her ear, then slowly laid kisses on her neck. Melinda gave into him and turn to face him. She looked deep into his emerald green eyes as he pulled her close to him. Their mouths met in a kiss, which turned more passionate the longer they kissed. They had waited all day for this, with Melinda being in school and Chris being at College.

Chris soon found he couldn't keep his hands to himself, and started feeling the bare parts of Melinda's body. She was only wearing a sports bra and shorts, so there was a lot of flesh. He let his lips follow his hands, hearing Mel let out little whimpers of pleasure, which turned him on even more. He knew nothing could really happen down here in the basement, anybody could walk in at any moment, but he couldn't help himself. Before he could get any further there was the sound of orbs. Chris and Melinda looked at each other in a panic for a moment until Melinda pushed Chris to the floor and Melinda got on top of him, as if she'd just pinned him. It was just in time too, Wyatt's orbs had just materialised fully.

"See she won then." Wyatt smiled, not realising that they weren't training. Chris gave a sheepish look and Melinda stood up.

"You know me," Melinda smiled, "Anyway, I thought you were going to a charge." After Wyatt explained he did, but it turned out his Charge didn't need that much help, he offered to help train them both a little more. Melinda gracefully declined and ran up the stairs to the kitchen while Chris let his eyes follow her as he stood up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Melinda got to the kitchen she saw her mom baking. Piper always baked, and they never had take-aways unless she and her husband, Leo, were away. Piper was just taking some cookies out of the oven as Melinda had come out of the basement. She and Leo had helped them set up their training room, knowing it was important to train even though demons had not really played an important factor since the Ultimate Power that she and her sisters had defeated 18 years ago.

"Hi mom," Melinda smiled as she opened the fridge to get another bottle of water, "What'ya doing?" Piper smiled at her youngest child and let her know about the cookies. They were for a party at Magic School, where her husband was now headmaster. Melinda smiled and went to pinch a cookie, but was tapped on the hand lightly by her mother.

"How was training?" Piper asked while trying to keep her cookies safe from the hands of her 16-year-old daughter. She looked at her, smiling, she had dark-blonde hair just like her father but the brown eyes like her. She was grown up for her age, and wondered whether it was all the training she did with her two brothers that had made her grown up quickly. There may have not been many demons that attacked anymore, but she was brought up to know that demons could attack at anytime.

"Training was fine," Melinda sighed, thinking how training with Chris really was, "I'm gonna get a shower." And with that Melinda ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to leave her mother in peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Melinda looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she often wondered what Chris actually saw in her. Then she smiled thinking about the first time they kissed…

_It was a hot day, and all three of them were running around with water balloons and water guns. Melinda was only 14 at the time, and for some reason Chris was constantly aiming his water balloons at her. Melinda couldn't believe her brothers were 17 and 19 and they were still playing around with water guns and water balloons. Wyatt had just got a call from the Elders so had to leave, it was his first year as a whitelighter, which Chris was still waiting for, so it left Melinda and Chris to finish the water fight. They were both already soaked to the bone, but the cold water felt good in the heatwave. Just as Wyatt had left, Chris crashed into Melinda, knocking her to the ground. Chris brushed a strand of Melinda's blonde hair away from her eyes and looked at her. Their breaths were fast, after all the running around, and they were still laughing at their little game. Suddenly, without any warning, Chris kissed Melinda. At first, Melinda started to kiss him back, but then realised who she was kissing and turned her head to one side._

"_Mel…Oh God! I'm so, so sorry…" Chris started but he didn't have time to finish. Melinda grabbed his wet T-shirt and pulled him back down and kissed him again. They laid there kissing for a while until they could hear footsteps, and lots of them, coming towards them. Chris looked into Melinda with a mischievous grin and then hit her with another water balloon. Melinda squealed at the sudden attack of the water balloon as Chris climbed off her, to be confronted by their six cousins._

Melinda smiled at their first day. She would always remember it, and it would always be her favourite day. Unfortunately it was someone that she couldn't be with legally. He was her brother and everything between them was wrong on so many levels, but it still seemed right. Melinda pushed away from her thoughts and was about to undress as Chris orbed into the bathroom.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," Chris smiled moving closer to her, "And not just to take your clothes off."

Their secret relationship had been going on for two years, and nobody had found out yet. Sure, their family had caught them in bed with each other, but luckily it was something they always did as kids. If either of them had a nightmare, they'd get in bed with the other one, and nobody questioned it. There may have been a three year age gap, but they were always close, even as young children. Melinda looked up to her brothers and Chris loved having a little sister running around and following him – except on his dates, that got a little annoying. He often wondered whether the only reason he didn't like Melinda being around him when a girlfriend was over was really because everything he did with his girlfriends he wanted to do to Melinda – if that ever made sense in his head.

Chris trapped Melinda between him and the cabinet and took off her sports bra. He kissed her neck and ear softly, as he heard her moan, turning him on again. Melinda pushed Chris back and looked into his eyes, she was often lost in his eyes, and she took off his T-shirt. They embraced in a kiss again as Chris laid more kisses down Melinda's body, stopping at her breasts. They were only small, but he still loved them. Melinda didn't, but she was only 16! As Chris finished there, he knelt down and laid butterfly kisses down Mel's stomach to her belly button bar, he couldn't believe mom had let her get that, he was glad she did though it turned him on loads. Chris looked up to Melinda, who had lust in her eyes, as he pulled down her shorts, revealing a red thong. How could she train in that? Surely it got uncomfortable. He made her more comfortable by taking it off and kissed up her inner thighs. Melinda let out a slight moan as she felt Chris' tongue down there, he knew all the right places. Then he just stopped. She looked at him to see him turning the shower on.

"If they don't hear it, they'll wonder what's going on." Chris explained. She'd never thought of that. She couldn't let two years of sneaking around go down the drain because of one simple mistake. Mel thanked him by return the kisses down his muscular body and then pulled his shorts and boxers down in one, releasing his hard member. Melinda wrapped her hand around the hardness and stroked, gently at first and then getting harder and slightly faster, causing Chris to sigh in pleasure. Chris picked her up in a moment of lust and kissed her hard, placing her on the bathroom cabinet. Their kissing was getting hard and faster as they hungered for each other more. The more they lusted for each other the hotter everything got, and soon Chris was inside her pushing in and out, in and out…making Melinda gasp for breath. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mel, you in there?" It was Wyatt.

"Yeah," Mel answered, "I'm just getting a shower."

"I just wanted to make sure," Wyatt stated, "Do you know where Chris is?" Melinda looked at Chris and smiled.

"He's probably with a charge." Melinda answered, trying not to laugh, as Chris put his head on her shoulders and started kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Alright," Wyatt sighed, "I'll leave you to your shower." Melinda waited to make sure Wyatt was gone and then lifted Chris' head up, look at his mischievous smile.

"You are gonna get us in trouble!" She teased him and got off the cabinet and climbed into the shower, followed by Chris.

"Why will I get us in trouble?" Chris smiled as the hot water ran over their bodies and his hand trailed down Mel's body starting at her lips. He leaned her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the coldness of the tiles on her back, but the hotness of Chris' body and the water on her front, making her pull Chris closer to her and wrapped one of her legs around him.

Chris heard Mel moan as he pushed himself in her again, and put his head on her shoulder again, so her body could stifle his moans of pleasure. He could feel the blood rushing down as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Melinda was getting closer too, he could feel her fingers grip his shoulder blades as they usually did by this point.

All Melinda could do was put her hand to her mouth to stifle her screams as she went into orgasm. Her body shook as the pleasure increased to the point of no return.

Afterwards, they looked at each other, breathless and at a loss for words. When Chris pulled out of Melinda, he kissed her forehead.

"I'll leave you to your shower."

With that, Chris orbed out, probably to his room. Chris always fell asleep straight away after having sex, this wasn't the case for Melinda, she found herself hungry after it.

After her shower, Melinda wrapped herself in her towel and walked to her bedroom. Passing Chris', she looked in to find him collapsed on his bed. She smiled, seeing the smile on his face, he was in a peaceful dream. She quietly shut the door and went to her own room to get dressed. They were all going out tonight, with it being Wyatt's 21st that day, so she pulled out what she was going to wear. It always took her three hours to get ready, and that didn't include the shower and Chris' surprise visits. She looked at her clock, 5:30 glowed in red, _Damn!_ She thought, _Only two hours_. She raided her draws to find her favourite pink miniskirt and a white strapless top. She knew this would have Chris pining for her all night. She just hoped her mom didn't send her upstairs to change. She decided to make sure she had her jacket on when she was downstairs to make sure she didn't have to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. It's just to get you started with the story. I do promise the next one is longer. The next chapter is already written so I will post it once I get five reviews or more.


	2. Must Be the Alcohol

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

I know I said I'd wait for five reviews, but I've now completely finished it and my documents page is kind of full, so I thought I'd post chapter, but please please please read and review.

It Must be the Alcohol

"Guys, dinner!" Chris could faintly hear his mom calling him from downstairs. He didn't want to wake up yet though, he was happy in his dream. It was more of a memory though;

_He and Melinda had been together for nearly a year now. Melinda hadn't long turned 15 and he was 18. It was one night when Mel had had another 'nightmare'. Nobody was any the wiser, they both often turned to each other if they had nightmares, Mel was the first one to start it, when Chris and Wyatt still shared a room. She was only three when she had her first nightmare, a six –year-old Chris woke up to her climbing into bed with him and cuddling up to him. But now was different, Chris no longer shared a room with Wyatt and Mel hadn't really had a nightmare. She just wanted to be close to Chris. To feel his body while she could. Chris wasn't about to complain. He just wanted her in his arms. He lifted her head slightly so he could kiss her, and Mel returned the kiss. Soon the kisses were getting more and more passionate. Because Mel was only 15 they hadn't done much in the sex department. They'd done the kissing and touching, and yes she'd sucked him off – once, but they'd not had sex yet. She was still worried about it, with being so young and still a virgin. Chris had to be honest, he hadn't had that much experience in that department, there was only one girl and then it didn't go quite to plan._

_As their kisses got deeper and more passionate, their need for each other was more. Chris rolled so he was on top of Mel, allowing his hand to trail down the side of her body. She jumped slightly as he glided past her ticklish spot. Chris then put his hand up her strappy top that she used to sleep in and caressed her soft, small breast. He was in love and he knew it, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He sat her up and pulled her top off and then laid her back down, he knew to be gentle and knew she was getting nervous, he didn't need his empathy power to know that, but the lust grew more as he laid kisses down her neck and body, first stopping at her breasts, flicking his tongue over her small, pink nipples and then moved further down. This was before she'd got her belly button pierced, but her stomach was hot anyway. He slowly pulled down her PJ shorts, and removed them, leaving her lying on the bed totally naked. Before Mel could object he laid kisses back up her legs and stopped in between her thighs, allowing his tongue to work on her clit, as she moaned in pleasure. This only helped him gain a hard on. He pushed a finger inside her while still licking and sucking gently on her clit. 'Chris…' he heard her moan and felt her fingers playing with his hair. After a few minutes of that he started kissing back up her body._

_Once Mel had come back to her senses, she saw Chris gazing into her eyes. She grinned and pushed Chris over, so she could lie on top of him, pulling his PJ bottoms down, releasing his hard member, and stripped him. She was ready for what was going to happen that night, and she knew Chris was more than ready, but first she teased him by sucking on him. She'd only done it once before so wasn't entirely sure if she was doing it right, but then she heard the moans, and felt Chris' hand stroke her face. Then she felt Chris grab her arms and pull her back up._

_Chris rolled Mel over, so he was on top of her again, their naked bodies tempting each other. Chris put his hands back down between Mel's legs to make sure she was wet enough and then kissed her._

"_Are you ready?" He ask, quietly. He didn't want to feel like he was rushing her, so tapped into his empathy power to find out how she was really feeling. Then it hit him, she was ready. She was ready to lose her virginity to him._

He'd never forget that night, and he knew she wouldn't either. He knew to be gentle with her, and wondered whether it was because she was his sister that he was more gentle than his previous girlfriend. Or was it that he wasn't as scared and horny…no he was definitely horny. Maybe it was because he loved Mel more than anything else in the world.

"Chris!" He heard Piper shouting again, "Mel, both of you. Now!" So Mel wasn't out yet, either. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he saw Mel step out. She was obviously getting ready for tonight's party at P3 for Wyatt's 21st, but had thrown on some sweats to do her hair and make-up. He loved the way she would do her hair for a night-out…not that she'd gone out with him that much…It was always curly, with her fringe to one side. Her make-up stood out tonight though, her eyes were a shade of pink, and her black eyeliner made her brown eyes stand out. Chris caught up with Mel in the corridor and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look gorgeous." Chris whispered.

"I'm no where near finished." Mel teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they ate dinner the usual family banter happened. Chris was happy that no matter what was going on between him and Mel they could still act like usual brother and sister. Mel acted with Chris exactly how she acted with Wyatt. His Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop were over this evening, along with his cousins. All were girls, he often thought Phoebe was happy to have all girls.

"Is the whole club going to be closed off?" The youngest of the three asked Piper. That was Charlotte, she was named after their ancestor – the mother of Melinda Warren. She was only 10, and had messy brown hair and cute freckles. When Mel was 10 he knew she was going to grow up into a heartbreaker, he couldn't work that out with Charlotte.

"No," Piper answered her youngest neice's question, "Just half of it. And you guys have to stay in that half, ok?" Two of the young girls nodded, Charlotte and 13-year-old Patience. Now Patience was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker, well, technically not true considering she was going to be a fully-pledge Cupid.

"Pru, you can just stay with Mel." Leo explained to the eldest of the three girls. She was a few weeks older than Mel, but not as good looking. If Mel had have been the first girl born, she would have had the name Pru, and Chris was glad she didn't. He preferred the name Melinda.

After they had finished dinner, Mel and Pru disappeared to Mel's room to get ready. Well, Chris wouldn't be able to put Mel off getting dressed this time. Instead, he went to get ready. He couldn't understand how it took Mel two to three hours to get ready, yet he could be ready in half and hour tops. Probably because he didn't have to put make-up and the rest of the gunk that she used on. As Chris finished getting ready and searched for his favourite chain, there was a knock at the door and then Wyatt walked in. He could smell his aftershave.

"Who are you making an impression for?" Chris asked as his older brother sat on his bed.

"Bianca's gonna be there." Wyatt shrugged. She was a Phoenix witch, and as much as his parents hated her and her parents hated him, they were in love. Chris couldn't say anything about it without being hypocritical. He was following forbidden love, and so was Wyatt. He did have to admit, she was hot, but she was half-demon.

"I know about you…" He heard Wyatt tell him, smirking. Chris turned around once he'd found the chain that Mel had given him for his 18th, and put it on as he sat next to Wyatt on the bed.

"About me, what?" He tried to sound casual, hoping it wasn't going to be what he thought it was. Thank God Wyatt wasn't the one with telepathy, that was Mel.

"I saw you going to Mel's room last night," that was it, he was busted, but he had a smile on his face, Wyatt couldn't know, "Are you still having those nightmares?" Ah, the nightmares. Of course, what else? There was no way he knew about him and Mel.

"Yeah…" Chris half-lied. It wasn't that he wasn't still having his nightmares, but he didn't have one last night, "I woke up and it kinda freaked me out so I went to see Mel."

"You know you can share them with me," Wyatt told his younger, brunette brother, "I can listen too." Wyatt felt a bit left out. Mel and Chris had had a connection since they were babies. She would also tell him secrets and vice versa, although he did start to sense something else between them, but that was just stupid, they were siblings.

"Mom said are you ready to go?" Wyatt and Chris looked up, and both of their jaws dropped. Mel stood, leaning on the door frame, in the shortest skirt ever, a white top and a brown short leather jacket. Both Wyatt and Chris stood up and realised that she wasn't so short either. They were both over 6' so her 5' 5'' frame was tiny to them but she was taller, then they looked down to see the pink stilettos. Pink, pink and more pink. That was all that Mel had. She was a girly girl, but wouldn't be told that.

Chris wanted to kiss her there and then, throw her up against the wall and find out if there was anything underneath the skirt, but he couldn't, Wyatt was there and he could hear Pru in the corridor.

"Wow Mel!" He heard his brother tell her, finally, "When did mom let you dress like that?"

"She hasn't seen everything yet." Pru answered from behind the door. Pru knew she was trying to impress someone with the slutty look, she just wished she knew who. As long as it wasn't that dick Ryan James at school, it'd be fine. Pru was just dressed simple in a pair of denim jeans and a red corset top, nothing too flashy, but still flashy enough to be at Mel's side.

Wyatt and Pru led the way from the corridor to the front door. Chris hung back behind Mel, mainly trying to get rid of his rising erection, but also to check everything out.

"Down boy." He heard her giggle as she turned to look at him. He looked down and saw what she was giggling at, the bulge in his trousers.

That wasn't the first bulge he had that night, there were a couple more in the club. One when Mel finally took her jacket off the reveal the strapless top she had on, everything tonight would be so easy to get into. He was drawn to her breasts too, he knew they were growing but this top made them look bigger, and the top was clingy so it showed her flat, toned stomach. He had to stop the feelings while he was in public. If he were not careful everyone would know what was going on between the two of them. The second time he'd got a hard on that night was when he saw Mel dancing with Pru and Wyatt. Chris wasn't a dancing person so just sat and watched, and was pestered by all of his cousins. By now his Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry and their offspring had turned up. He felt sorry for his Aunt Paige, not only had she had three children, but two of them were twins! And two girls at that. Luckily for Henry the youngest of the three kids was a boy, Henry Jnr. If it wasn't for the three children, Chris' hard on would have probably stayed for the rest of the night. But no, his cousins' chattering sorted that out.

"I saw this demon get blown up," 12-year-old Henry Jnr was telling everyone. He was the only boy in the family not to have any witch powers, for some reason he'd only inherited Paige's whitelighter abilities, and bit like Patience's inheritance of Coop's Cupid powers. It wasn't often that Henry Jnr got to see a demon getting blown up, so this was great. Hannah and Hope, Paige's twins sat either side of Henry Jnr, they were two years older than him but acted more. They weren't identical at all, Hannah had mousy blonde hair where as Hope has dark brown, almost black hair, that must have been off his Uncle Henry, it definitely wasn't Paige.

"Why aren't you dancing, Chris?" he heard a female voice over the music, it was Hannah. She has a softer voice than Hope, and was shy. She was pretty though, and could see her mom and dad would have to chase the boys away from her.

"I can't dance." Chris smiled at his young cousin.

"You're the only Halliwell with no rhythm." Wyatt said, sitting next to his younger brother, slinging his arm around him. He placed a bottle of beer in front of him. Chris looked at him suspiciously. Wyatt never bought him a beer, sure the legal age for drinking had lowered to 18 over the years, but that didn't mean Wyatt would buy him a drink, especially on his own birthday. Chris took a sip of it first to make sure there was nothing else in it. He knew his brother wouldn't do anything stupid, but it didn't stop him from being suspicious.

"Where's Mel and Pru?" Chris asked, making it sound like he wasn't interested in just Mel. He followed Wyatt's hand and every one looked to see Mel and Pru dancing with some guys from the club. They were two of Wyatt's friends, but that didn't stop Chris worrying. He knew Mel wouldn't cheat on him, well wouldn't do more that kiss someone, but he wasn't sure on Wyatt's buddies' intentions. He also worried about Pru, but Wyatt didn't seem to care.

"Can I try some?" He heard Hope asking about the beer. Chris looked at Hope and then looked at his Aunt Paige.

"Just a taste." Paige answered, she knew not to stop her from drinking alcohol, as long as it was in front of her. She knew what it was like to be told not to do something and she knew what she did. She wasn't the model teenager and wanted Hope, Hannah and Henry Jnr to turn out differently. Hope took Chris' beer and took a sip, straight away she pulled a face of disgust and put it back on the table, leaving all the adults laughing. Patience was smiling a bit too. Patience slipped up like that last year when tasting some wine. Chris laughed when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet," Wyatt said pulling Chris out of the booth and dragging him to the bar, "This is Jade. Jade, this is my brother Chris." Chris looked at the girl that Wyatt was obviously trying to set him up with. He had to admit, she was pretty, but nothing compared to Mel. This made Chris look over to the dance floor to see Mel to engrossed in dancing with Adam, Wyatt's best friend, to see him. _Well,_ Chris thought, _If she can flirt so can I_. Chris took Jade's hand as she greeted him. He looked at her, and saw her shy smile, making her blue eyes stand out. Her eyes were quite intoxicating actually, but was that just the amount of beers he'd had?

During the night Wyatt was able to leave his 19-year-old brother with Jade while he focused on Bianca. Finally, he'd found someone for Chris, every other girl either turned out to be a demon or was just interested in sex. Except one, Jennifer Granger, she was Chris' first love and he'd never really got over her after she moved to England.

"Do you want your birthday present now or later?" Bianca asked in Wyatt's ear seductively.

"That depends what it is." He answered, just as seductively.

"Well, you see it starts with me kissing you softly all over and stripping you off and…" Bianca stopped at the look on Wyatt's face. He was picturing it, she knew it. She kissed his lips gently, "I'll let you think about it and give it to you later."

Melinda finished dancing and joined her family in the booth. She was tired and thirsty, some of the alcohol didn't help, of course mommy and daddy didn't know she was drinking any alcohol, Wyatt's friends had been buying her drinks all night. Pru sat next to her in the booth as Hannah jumped into her arms and pointed at something over at the bar. Pru looked over and then tapped Mel on the arm. Melinda was pulled out her conversation with her youngest cousin and saw Chris kissing some girl. Trying not to show her jealousy she started laughing. Here Uncle Coop turned to see what was going on and saw Chris and the brunette girl.

"Looks like Chris has got himself someone." He said tapping Phoebe on the arm. That was a bad idea, Phoebe screamed as she saw her middle nephew kissing the stranger, which got on Mel's nerves. She could do something like that, easily, and now that Chris had she would. Mel smiled and winked at Pru and then walked back over to Adam, who was at the bar too. She started flirting with Adam, making sure Chris could see her, and he could. She was reading his thoughts as Adam bought her another vodka and orange and started stroking her arm.

_Mel, what are you doing? _She could hear Chris saying and then she heard another thought, _Mel be careful with him, he's not as great as you think he is_. That was Wyatt, obviously he knew his friends really well, but it wasn't like she was going to go off anywhere with Adam, she was just having some fun. It was a good job the other two didn't have any telepathy, otherwise she would have said some not so lovely things to them both, but Chris did have empathy.

From the moment Chris saw Mel with Wyatt's buddy, he knew it was to make him jealous. He could feel the jealousy coming from her. It was ok though, he'd make it up to her tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staggering in the house, Mel tried to make it look like she was sober, but she wasn't. The whole house was spinning. Luckily it was Chris that had brought her home, and not her mom or dad. They were still at the club, clearing everything up. Piper had asked Chris to take Mel home after she was falling asleep in one of the booths. It was a late night for her 16-year-old angel. Chris, of course, happily obliged, since it meant he would have some alone time with Mel, even though she was slightly intoxicated.

Wyatt had just orbed home when he heard Mel and Chris downstairs, he'd disappeared during the night to get his present off Bianca, which was mind blowing to say the least, and when he got to back to the club he told his mom he'd make sure Chris was ok with Mel. Even though Piper was sure Mel was just tired, Wyatt knew what Adam and his other friends were feeding her. She'd drank far too much, and Mel had never been this drunk so he didn't know what she would get like. He just about remembered the first time he'd got drunk, and he was stupidly violent. Chris on the other hand just wanted to go to sleep in a corner. They were both so different even though they were brothers, and he wondered who Mel was more like. He heard the crashing up the stairs and then giggling. That was Mel…So Mel got giggly when she was drunk.

"Mel, c'mon, bed." He heard Chris tell her.

"You'll sleep with me tonight, right?" Mel asked, in a baby voice. She often did that when she had a nightmare or wanted something.

"Of course I'll sleep with you, you sexy thing," He then heard Chris answer, this conversation was starting to sound weird, "I've been wanting to do you all night." Now that definitely wasn't right. They were siblings, they shouldn't be having a conversation like that. Wyatt walked around the corner to see them both laying on the floor. Chris was on top of Mel, they'd only just got to the top of the stairs. He could see Chris' head resting on Mel's chest, and then saw Chris' hand circling Mel's legs. He couldn't believe what he was saying, although he wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

Chris lifted his head and looked into the deep brown eyes of his sister, her pupils were wide, and he knew she was drunk, but it wasn't taking advantage. It's not like they'd never slept with each other, they'd been doing it for a year and a half already. Chris brushed his lips gently across Mel's and then looked up to see her bite her bottom lip.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her gently, at first, and then more passionately. She lifted her leg so she could wrap it around him.

"Chris? Mel?" He heard a male voice downstairs, it was Wyatt. Chris rolled his eyes as he heard his voice, were they going to get some time alone that night? Mel felt Chris' weight get off her just as Wyatt reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi Wy!" Mel laughed.

"What happened to her?" Wyatt asked, pretending he hadn't just seen and heard everything. Maybe it was the drink they'd both had playing with their minds. Yeah, that was probable, especially with the amount Mel had had.

"She's drunk," Chris explained, "Don't tell mom, she just thinks Mel's tired." He saw Wyatt smile and then help his baby sister up. _Good, he fell for it_ Chris thought as Wyatt helped Mel to her bed. He started to get her ready for bed, which Chris really didn't want, he wanted to undress Mel.

"Wy!" Mel screamed, "I can dress myself thank you. Both of you out." Mel decided to kick both the boys out of her room, that way it wouldn't look suspicious that she could have Chris watch her get dressed but not Wyatt. It also meant that Wyatt wouldn't know if Mel stayed in her clothes and waited for Chris to come by.

_Keep them on,_ She heard her lover's voice come through telepathically and then the door shut behind the two boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the room, Chris and Wyatt walked down to their rooms. Wyatt didn't know whether to confront Chris about what he saw or just leave it.

"Are you ok, man?" Chris asked, feeling worry coming through from the oldest Halliwell.

"I'm fine." Wyatt lied, knowing Chris was using his empathy. He decided to put a block on it until he got into his room, then wondered whether Chris used his empathy with Mel to know what she was feeling…No! Chris and Mel were not sleeping together. That would be wrong.

"Cool, well, night man." Chris said and opened his bedroom door. Wyatt stayed for a while until the door had shut, wondering what to do. If he questioned them about it and it just turned out to be something drunken then he'd look stupid, but if it was true then it'd put disgrace on the family and he'd have to keep their little sordid secret, never being able to tell another living soul. That was when Wyatt decided what to do. He'd summon Grams, maybe she'd have an idea of what to do, he'd do it in the morning though, right now he needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing Wyatt finally walk away from the door and then hearing his parents get in from the club and go to bed, Chris decided to orb into his sister's room. It was easier than battling with creaky floorboards. Mel was still in her clothes and was on her front, trying to read a magazine. Chris crept over to her and laid kisses on the back of her knees making Mel jump slightly.

"Hey you!" She slurred. Hmm, how much of this was she going to remember? Mel turned on to her back, to face Chris, who was now crawling up her bed, laying kisses.

"You made me very very jealous tonight," Chris told her, trying to sound angry and playful at the same time, "And very very very horny." Mel felt his fingers slide straight inside her, as he climbed up the rest of her body to kiss her on the lips. Mel moaned through the kiss, she wasn't sure how quiet she would be tonight so quickly cast a spell to sound proof the room and make sure no-one could get in without knocking.

Chris heard the spell and looked at her mischievously. Now they could be as loud as they wanted, without worrying about anyone, she wasn't that bad considering she was drunk. Chris removed his fingers from her and then pulled her top up over her head, to reveal no bra, at the same time he felt Mel unbuttoning his shirt, on button at a time, teasing him and making him want her. Mel knew what she wanted tonight, and whether it was the alcohol making her more confident or just the fact that she was getting more confident around him, she wanted to take control. Mel slipped Chris' shirt off his shoulders, and threw it on the floor and then rolled him over. As she straddled him, she saw the surprise in his eyes. Mel kissed Chris hard on the mouth and the moved to his ear and neck, knowing that it was hitting his soft spot. She let the kisses run down his chest and his abs. She loved the fact that he was on the College Swim team, his abs were perfect, his whole body was perfect. She started to tease him as she unfastened his trousers, feeling the hard-on he had, and released it from Chris' trousers and boxers. She went back to straddling him, now that he was totally naked, but Chris had other ideas.

Chris rolled her over so he was on top of her. He kissed her hard on the lips. They did not part for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want at least three more reviews before I post the next chapter. And thank you to my three reviews for my first chapter


	3. Wyatt Knows

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (yes I'm lazy)**

**As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers - even LLC (very tasteful flame! and you upped my review count so gotta thank you for that).**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Wyatt Knows...

The next morning, Melinda woke up to the feeling of her hangover. She rolled over with a groan, but came face to face with Chris.

"Morning." Chris whispered to her, stroking her face. Trying to ignore her hangover, Melinda smiled, but it was no use, "A little hungover are we?" Melinda answered with a groan and shut her eyes. Then she felt the bed move, and Chris get up.

"You going back to your room?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"Unless you want me to stay."

Chris looked around to see Melinda nod her head. Chris climbed back under the covers and wrapped his arms around his younger sister, who was now resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers along her back and sides and heard her moan in pleasure.

"Breakfast." They both heard from downstairs. Chris looked over to the clock. 10am! Piper had managed to leave it until 10am to wake them up, he was impressed, and not sarcastically for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt groaned as he heard his mother's voice shouting for breakfast. He'd already been awake for an hour, but that did not mean he wanted to get up. He quickly threw some clean clothes on and made his way out of his room. Just then he remembered what he saw last night. Chris and Melinda. He wondered if something did happen last night and decided to check on his younger brother. Opening the door slightly, he looked into Chris' room to find him not in there and the bed was made. Either he had not slept in there last night or he was downstairs. He decided to check if he was downstairs, Melinda was not a morning person and would probably be worse with a hangover. As he got to the stairs, he heard footsteps behind him. He watched as Chris and Melinda both came out of Melinda's room. So there was something going on.

"Hey Wy." Mel chimed, leaving Wyatt to wonder where her hangover had gone. Had Chris healed it for her? Surely not, they were not allowed to heal things like that.

"Hey, sleep well."

"I don't really remember."

Now was that a lie, or did she not remember what happened last night? Maybe it was the alcohol that was having bad effects on his two siblings. That had to be it, they were not sleeping with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sat at the dining room table, Mel just wanted to go to sleep. Her hangover was getting worse, but she had to pretend that she was just tired to her parents. Could not let them find out Wyatt's friends had bought her all her drinks last night, especially when they both knew what his friends were really like.

"Thanks for last night, mom," She heard Wyatt say across the dining table, "It was really great."

"I'm glad you had a good night." Piper smiled to her oldest son and then looked at her other two children, who were either staring into space or playing with their food. Chris, always played with his food, especially pancakes, so she was not surprised, but to see Mel stare off into space, she was slightly worried.

"Did you have a good time last night, Mel?" Piper asked her only daughter. She had an idea that Mel was drinking last night, but could not be sure. Mel was a naturally giggly person, "Mel?"

Mel felt Chris kick her under the table and she shook her head.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you had a good night."

"Oh yeah mom, good night." Mel smiled at her mom and then looked at the youngest of her two brothers, who winked at her.

Did Wyatt see that right? Chris winked at Melinda. He would definitely need to summon Grams later, or maybe Aunt Prue would be the best bet. He preferred the company of his Aunt Prue, she was not as pushy as Grams could be. Suddenly he was receive worried glances from Chris. He was reading his emotions again. He had to put that block up again, but with both Chris and Mel in the room meant he could only put a block against one of them, and at the moment it was Mel from his thoughts. He still had not mastered blocks to both of their powers, after all, Mel had only had her power for a few months now.

"What are you so worried about, Wyatt?" Chris asked, sensing worry and confusion from his brother. Did he know about him and Mel, had he seen something and that was why he was worried?

"Are you ok, Wyatt?" Chris heard his dad ask.

_I think he knows_. Mel heard telepathically from Chris. Mel took a glance at Wyatt, slightly worried. Now was he going to say something to their parents? No wait, he had no proof. Yeah they slept in each other rooms, but they both had 'nightmares'. Actually, at times Chris really did have nightmares, even when they were together.

"I'm fine, dad, really." Wyatt assured his dad and then looked to his younger brother, "I'm not worried." With that, Wyatt got up and ran up to the attic. He had to summon someone, fast. He knew there was something between the two of them, he just hoped someone in the afterlife was looking down on them. He flicked through the ancient Book of Shadows and found the spell to summon a spirit, but did not need it. His Aunt Prue appeared before him and hugged him.

"How did you get here?"

"We can come across when someone's in need like you are." Prue told her eldest nephew as they hugged. She knew what he was worried about and knew what had been going on in the house for the past two years, but could not tell anyone. Grams had strict orders that she could only answer questions if someone asked, and now her nephew needed answers.

"They are, aren't they?" Wyatt said more as a statement than a question. He saw the deep brown eyes look at him with pain and sadness. She nodded her head, confirming his suspicions.

"How long?" Wyatt asked, wondering whether this was a new thing.

"Nearly two years, baby." Prue answered her nephew's questions. She was not upset at what Chris and Mel were doing, she could see how much they were both in love, it was more upsetting to see Wyatt find out alone and not have anyone to turn to. She knew what Chris and Mel were doing was wrong, it was incest, but nobody can stop love. Piper and Leo proved that.

"And you didn't put a stop to it?" Wyatt shouted at his ebony haired Aunt, "You knew what was going on and didn't put a stop to it." This was confusing. Just last night Chris was with the girl he'd set him up with and Mel was with one of his friends, and now he'd found out they'd been together for two years!

"We can't do anything." Prue consoled her nephew just as Chris walked into the attic.

"What's going on?" Chris asked as he saw his older brother crying in his deceased aunt's arms. He felt a wave of anger hit him and then Wyatt came running towards him, pushing him against the wall, punching him in the jaw.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, but realised Wyatt was not finished. So he did know.

"You've slept with our sister," Wyatt screamed at his younger brother, hitting him again, "You took her innocence, it's sick."

Wyatt felt two hands pull him away from Chris, it was Aunt Prue. She made him stand at the other side of the attic, watching Chris look hurt and shocked.

"Wyatt, that's not going to help." Chris could see the look of anger in Wyatt's eyes, and the look of hurt in his Aunt Prue's eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all that he could mumble at first, "But I love her and she loves me."

"She's your sister." Came the reply from the 21-year-old brother.

"What's all this shouting about?" Chris could hear his mother in the hallway, just outside the attic. He looked towards Wyatt.

"Don't tell mom, please."

"Why not?"

"Because not only will she kick me out, she'll kick Mel out."

Wyatt understood. As much as he was disgusted by the two, he could not see Mel homeless. Sure, it takes two, but Mel was young and impressionable. This was all Chris' fault.

"So?" Piper asked as she enter the attic, seeing her deceased older sister stood between her two sons, one with a bloody nose.

"We just had a little fight that's all." Wyatt said as he left the room, he could not bare to be in the same room as Chris right now. That left Chris and Prue to explain what had happened.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" Piper asked her older sister, hugging her, wondering if she knew why her sons were fighting.

"Just on a surprise visit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda was laid on her bed, trying to get rid of her hangover as she heard a pounding on her bedroom door.

"It's open." Melinda groaned to stop the banging. It was making her headache worse. She looked to the door to see Wyatt stood there.

"You're not here to have a go at me for getting drunk are you?" Melinda asked and then heard his thoughts. She sat up quickly, forgetting all about her headache.

"Wyatt I'm so sorry, we wanted to tell you but…"

"Save it, Mel," Wyatt scoffed at his youngest sibling, "Just tell me why." Mel looked at him confused. Did it matter why they had got together? They loved each other now, that was all that matter.

"Why are you bringing shame on the family?" Wyatt asked his sister impatiently.

"It just felt right," Mel answered, feeling a lump in her throat, she could not cry about this. This was her mistake, she knew Wyatt would find out sooner or later, "Wyatt I love him." She saw Wyatt's face loosen slightly, his rigid body relaxed and he walked to sit next to her on the bed.

"You do realise it's totally wrong and totally illegal." Wyatt put his arm around his younger sister. He never wanted to upset her, he was just shocked at what he had found out, and he could never stay angry at her, even if she had completely messed up big time. But who would have thought, his brother and his sister sleeping together. Trying to push the thought out of his head, he held his sister close to him.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. I don't want to disappoint you." Melinda had always been Wyatt's favourite sibling, but that was because she was a girl, and he could protect her without her feeling inferior like Chris did. He held her as close as he could to him and explained that everything was ok. He would deal with it. As much as he hated the idea, Mel was happy and he knew if she was every hurt, he could take Chris easily. He and Chris used to fight a lot when they were teenagers, and he always won.

"So you're not mad at us?" Mel whispered.

"I'm not mad at you," Wyatt told her, "Chris on the other hand…" but Mel looked up at him.

"Please don't, Wy," she begged her older brother, "It was as much me and it was him." That was not something that Wyatt wanted to hear, but he would deal with that too. He did not want to lose his family, because of some forbidden love, after all he knew all about forbidden love with being with Bianca, the Phoenix Witch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was awkward. Piper had managed to say goodbye to her older sister as her younger sister Phoebe walked in with her three girls. She could hear Coop downstairs with Leo watching a game on the television. After setting the table, she cautiously gathered everybody together, keeping her two sons apart. She was not sure whether they had made up after their fight in the attic, and did not know the real reason behind it, but knew putting them together right now could cause disaster.

"You're in love." She heard 13-year-old Patience piped up, the young cupid looked at Melinda. So her youngest child was in love.

"I am not!" Melinda exclaimed, nervously changing her seating position, glancing at both Chris and Wyatt. Chris smirked at his lover while Wyatt glared at her. He still was not happy about it, but he was not going to tell anybody – yet.

"Yes you are!" Patience had stated again and then looked her Coop, "Isn't she daddy?" Coop looked at his eldest niece and smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

_Damn Cupids._ Melinda thought to herself, thanking the elders for making her the telepath and nobody else.

"Who is the lucky guy?" her Aunt Phoebe asked her, excitedly.

"No-one," Melinda groaned, "I'm not in love. I'm 16, I'm too young to be in love."

Leo laughed at his daughter's comment. He thought she was too young to have a boyfriend, let alone be in love. He had grown to be protective around his daughter, and was happy to see Wyatt and Chris were too.

Suddenly Coop surprised them all.

"All three of you are!" Mel and Chris exchanged worried glances, they needed to stop their uncle from feeling their love for each other, but then they looked at Wyatt, who was turning crimson.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked, being nosey, which meant Melinda and Chris could relax while their attention was on their older brother.

"Who is it, son?" Leo asked his eldest son, hoping it was not Bianca. He and Piper had feared she would come into the Halliwell family, but thought it would be because of Chris, especially after the alternate timeline, but no she and Wyatt had fallen for each other, much to their dislike.

"Is it Bianca?" Pru asked her eldest cousin, who closed his eyes at the sound of her name.

"Yes."

Piper looked worriedly at Leo and Phoebe. She remember what Bianca had done to their youngest son in the alternate future, could this happen to Wyatt instead?

"Wyatt, you know we're not sure about her," Piper told her son, "But if you love her, why don't you invite her around for dinner." Wyatt looked at his mom in surprise. After the fight he and Chris had just had, he expected his mother to blow something up on hearing Bianca's name, but no, she had told him to invite her over.

"Ok." Wyatt answered as he got looks from everyone sat at the table. He watched his Aunt Phoebe jump up and down on her seat and his Uncle Coop smile at him. How did this conversation going from who Mel loved to him? He knew who Mel loved though and was glad that the conversation had moved from her.

"So what about you, Chris?" Phoebe asked her second nephew, who was smirking to himself. That knocked the smirk off his face.

"There's no-one in my life to love." Chris stated.

_Help!_ He sent a message to Melinda.

"There must be." Coop said and then looked between Chris and Melinda, he soon realised who his love was for and vice versa. This was something that could not be said at the dinner table.

Melinda suddenly looked up at her Uncle Coop, realising that he knew. She shook her head at him, hoping he would not say anything.

"So who is it?" Phoebe asked again but got a look from Coop.

"You know, I could be off."

Hearing that, Chris knew his Uncle Coop knew what was going on between him and Melinda. He kicked himself, now two family members knew, he knew that Melinda would call it off. He remembered what she had told him when they first started sneaking around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We can't keep doing this." A 14-year-old Melinda said, pulling away from Chris' kiss. Chris looked deep into his sister's chocolate coloured eyes._

"_Why not?" He pouted, knowing he sounded like a school boy, but hey he was still in school. Chris knew what she meant though. Her emotions said it all. She was scared of getting caught. Chris pulled her close to him. They were in the living room on the couch, alone in the house that night, so could act like normal teenagers fooling around. "If someone finds out then we'll call it off." Chris told his younger sister. At first Melinda looked sceptical, but she finally agreed, biting her bottom lip._

"_Ok. I just don't want the family to break up because of us."_

_Chris looked deep into the chocolate eyes again and kissed Melinda gently._

"_I promise," Chris said quietly, "Anyone finds out about us, we call it off."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Chris would have to live up to that promise. With Wyatt knowing, they might have been able to carry on, but not Uncle Coop. This was a problem. A big problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda left straight away after lunch, changing into her sweats, she had to get rid of the frustration, and the only way to do that was to go for a run. She picked up her Ipod and left the house quickly, before anybody could say anything to her. She did not know where she was running to, she just knew she had to run. Running always took her mind off things, normally because all she could think about was the pain in her legs, but she always pushed passed that pain. _No pain, no gain_. Melinda constantly told herself. She got to the park, and stopped running. She must have been running for a good half hour at least to get here. Chris usually orbed her here because it was so far from their house. Melinda jogged to a bench and laid down on it, staring at the sky, listening to whatever came through her earpieces. Still staring at the sky, she saw the sun being blocked by a figure. She looked at the figure more closely to see her Uncle Coop. Oh no, now she was in trouble. Melinda sat up and turned her Ipod off.

"I won't say anything to anyone," Coop told his eldest niece as she sat on the bench next to her, "Although I will tell you if they ask me I will have to say something." Melinda understood. She was thinking about telling Chris it was over anyway, but her heart was stopping her. That was the main reason she needed to go out for the run.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Coop." Mel told her favourite uncle. She could talk to Coop about magical problems unlike Uncle Henry, although he was there to talk if she needed it.

"Don't be sorry, you can't choose who your heart wants," Coop told her, he was a cupid, he knew everything about love. This was not the first time he had seen siblings fall in love, he was just surprised it was Mel and Chris, "Don't be sorry for what your heart wants."

Melinda looked up to her Uncle Coop and hugged him.

"Thank you."

She knew she could trust him with her secrets but it did not stop her thinking about ending her relationship with Chris. This really could cause the break up of the family, especially if they find out that Coop knew.

"Can I ask how long it's been going on for though?" Coop asked his blonde-haired niece.

"Two years, nearly."

"And how long have you been sleeping together?"

Melinda looked up, how did he know about that?

"A year and a half – ish." Coop had a look of worry on his face. He was still trying to figure out whether to be disgusted or happy for them. Love was everything to him, he was cupid, but he still was not sure about them both. Were they destined to be together? Was this all meant to happen?

"We'll break it off, Uncle Coop." Mel explained to her uncle and then explained their promise to each other.

"No!" Coop told her, "Follow your heart not your head. You mother did and look she had you, Chris and Wyatt. Your Aunt Phoebe did, and ok that lead her down the wrong path but then she found me, and it's made our love strong because of it." Melinda tried to understand what he was saying. Coop could see she was struggling. She was 16, after all, she was not old enough to understand everything. She was the same age as his eldest daughter, ok younger by two months, but that did not matter. He could not see his daughter understanding this, and she was part cupid, so why should Melinda.

"I'll leave you to think if you want." Coop finally said, knowing she would need time to think about what she really wanted.

"Thanks Uncle Coop."

Melinda watched as Coop disappeared behind a large tree to disappear. She put her Ipod back on, and the earpieces back in. This would take a longer run than just to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat at the top of Golden Gate Bridge. This was his favourite place to come and think, and he had a lot of thinking to do. Melinda had left pretty quickly after lunch, he saw her leave to go for a run. That was her way of saying I need to think about something, him to orb to Golden Gate Bridge was his. He leaned against the supporting beam and looked down on the world. He could see the cars rushing by below. Could he really stop 'dating' Melinda? Could he really call everything off now? They had been together for two years and he was in love. He had never been happier with a girl. He never thought he would feel the same for Jennifer Granger, his first love, again but when he realised his feelings for Melinda he found them stronger. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of orbing. His brother's orbs to be more exact. He could always tell the difference between his brother's and his Aunt Paige's orbs.

"What do you want?" Chris asked coldly, he still was not happy about being punched.

"I came to check on you. Uncle Coop went after Melinda," Wyatt sat next to his brother, "He knows, doesn't he?" Chris nodded his head, wiping a tear that was falling down his cheek. _Great_, now Wyatt was going to see him cry.

"I'm sorry for punching you by the way." What was that! The great Twice-Blessed was apologising? Chris looked towards his brother. Why was Wyatt apologising for doing something he had every right to?

"I won't tell mom, and not just because of Mel." Wyatt was hurt by the two of them, but he was not about to lose his siblings and the meal had made him see that. Wyatt had been so caught up in their relationship, how wrong it was, to see that they were truly in love with each other, the same love that he felt for Bianca. After hearing his mom ask his to invite Bianca over, he knew he could be more open to his brother and sister. Man, even Coop managed to understand them, well enough not to hit one of them.

"So, why else?" Chris asked, wondering what the other reason was why his brother would not tell their parents about their sordid secret.

"Because you're family, Chris," Wyatt explained, "I don't want to lose you as a brother. And I don't want to lose Mel as a sister. I love you both – just not in that way."

Chris smiled, finally Wyatt had made him laugh. Ok, so Chris was starting to listen to him, this was Wyatt's chance to really talk to him.

"I know everything's wrong, and so do you," Wyatt told his younger brother, "But if you two love each other, who am I to stand in the way? C'mon, I'm dating a Phoenix witch, I have no room to talk about forbidden love. But, if you do hurt Melinda then I swear you won't know what's hit you."

Chris looked into his brother's bright blue eyes and sighed, always protecting Melinda. They both shared that, whenever the odd demon would attack, Wyatt and Chris would try and stop it, although a lot of the time Melinda save their butts – after all being a telepath now meant she could have unlimited power, using a demon's power against them, as long as they were conscious, they found that out the hard way when Wyatt was hit by a darklighter arrow and she could not heal him because he was not awake.

"It's ok, we're breaking up anyway." Chris admitted to his big brother, who looked at him confused, "We always said that if someone found out we'd break up. I'm just finding it so hard to do now. I love her, Wyatt, I don't want to lose her and I know living in the same house as her will tear me apart."

"You don't have to break up because I know," Wyatt saw the anguish in his brother's eyes, "Or because Uncle Coop knows. The two most understanding people know. Oh and Grams knows."

Chris laughed at that. Grams was always telling both him and Wyatt off for everything. They were boys so they could not do anything right, he was now surprised she had not come to him and hit him for this. But, still playing on his mind, he thought of Mel and what she was thinking about. Did she now want this to end?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda laid back on the cool tiles of the bathroom. She had not spoken to Chris since lunch yesterday, she could not face him after her run and managed to avoid eye contact with him during dinner. She knew they had to talk, figure out whether they were going to break up or carry on knowing Wyatt and Uncle Coop knew, but…Oh, another wave of nausea hit her, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the toilet. Great, not only was she worrying about everything with Chris, she was now ill, just great.

"Mel, are you ok?" She could hear Chris from the other side of the door.

"Mom's worried." And that was Wyatt.

She laid back on the tiles again, the coldness helping her breath normally. Why was she being so sick? It could not have been anything she ate because nobody else was ill. Maybe it was a stomach bug or maybe she was…no it was a stomach bug. Definitely a stomach bug.

"Mel!" She heard and then the sound of orbing. Chris and Wyatt decided to ignore the fact that the bathroom door was locked. But then again they had a right, if she was fine she would have told them.

"What's up?" She looked up at Wyatt, upside down, sending another wave of nausea. More of last night's dinner came up as she felt a hand holding her hair out of the way and heard the bathroom lock unclick.

"I'm ok…" She breathed heavily, hoping that was the last of it.

"You sure?" Chris asked, and she could hear him wondering the same thing. Was she pregnant? No, she could not be. They always used protection, ah apart from one night…no, it was definitely a stomach bug.

"I'm fine." Melinda answered again, this time standing up and throwing some water over her face. The cold water helped as she heard the toilet flush. Obviously one of her brothers had done that. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and clammy, see definitely a bug. She left the bathroom and went to he kitchen, instantly wishing she had not. Usually she loved her mother's cooking, but there was something that was making her feel ill, very ill.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" She heard her mother ask as she walked over to her, putting the back of her hand to her head, "You do feel a little warm."

"I'm fine." Melinda lied, sitting at the table, hoping this wave of nausea would go away.

"Yeah right," Wyatt scoffed as he sat next to her, "Throwing up last night's dinner is you feeling fine?" With that Piper turned worriedly.

"You were throwing up?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Mel shouted a little louder than anticipated and left the kitchen. She was actually glad to get out of there, the smell was making her too sick. She sat in the living room and curled up on the couch, turning the television on. Saturday morning cartoons, brilliant. She was joined by Chris, who sat near her in silence.

"Do you want me to read your thoughts or are you gonna say what's on your mind." Why was she so grumpy? Was she that ill that it was making her grumpy?

"I wanted to talk about us, but not while you're ill."

"I'm not pregnant."

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"No but you're thinking it. God, can I not throw up now without you wondering something stupid?"

Chris looked at his younger sister, confused, sure she was not really a morning person, and could get grumpy when she was ill but what was with this attitude?

"Mom said to drink this." Wyatt said, bringing some orange juice and putting it on the table in front of Melinda, "Have I just interrupted something?

"Yes."

"No." Chris and Mel answered respectively. Wyatt knelt in front of Melinda, looking into her brown eyes.

"What's up?"

"I'm just not well." Melinda finally admitted to her brother. She hated admitting she was ill. Her mother sent her to bed, Wyatt got all protective and Chris would not leave her alone, asking her if she wanted a book to read, or some water…she hated it.

"Well drink up." Wyatt told her, picking the glass of orange juice up and passing it to his younger sister, who did as she was told, that did not help her stomach settle.

"I'm going back to bed." Melinda sighed feeling like she was going to cry. Now why was she getting so emotional?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed and Melinda was still throwing up on a morning, every morning. Now she was worried. It was definitely not a sickness bug, she was fine on an evening, it was only the mornings. She had purposely gone out to buy a pregnancy test, but was scared. Did she really want to find out the truth?

Melinda stood in the bathroom, looking at the pregnancy test in her hand, then looked at herself in the mirror. It could wait.

Melinda left the bathroom and quickly bumped into Wyatt.

"Whoa, sorry sis." Was the reply from Wyatt, who then looked at the box that was in her hands. Melinda quickly put the box behind her back, but it was too late, Wyatt had seen what is was.

"You think you are pregnant now?" Wyatt asked his 16-year-old sister. He was not liking this idea. One, she was too young and two, this would mean her parents would find everything out.

"I'm not sure." Melinda tried to avoid Wyatt's gaze.

"Take it."

Wyatt held Melinda's gaze until she turned on her heels, heading back into the bathroom. Wyatt waited outside until she had finally taken it, he knew she would not otherwise.

"Mel?" Wyatt called after about ten minutes, they did not take this long, did they? The call of his sister's name brought Chris out of his room.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked his brother, when he saw him leaning on the door frame with both hands.

"Oh my God!" they both heard a scream from the bathroom. Wyatt knew that meant it was positive, Chris still did not know what was going on.

"Mel, open the door." Chris shouted.

"No!" Mel shouted, sounding like she was crying. That was it, Chris orbed into the bathroom, not hearing any screams Wyatt followed suit.

As Wyatt's orbs materialised he saw his younger sister crying into Chris' T-shirt, the pregnancy test on the side.

"Mel?" Wyatt asked, he was actually getting excited at the thought of being an uncle, but Mel was still only 16 and it was with Chris, their brother. The baby's dad would be it's uncle, now that was confusing.

Melinda looked up to Wyatt, tears streaming down her face. She knew he knew what that meant and ran into his arms.

"I can't be," Mel cried into Wyatt's shirt, "I can't be pregnant, I'm too young."

Chris was still unsure of what was going on, but as soon as he heard that he felt the world spin. He leaned back on the counter, staring at the wall. Mel was pregnant, he was going to be a dad. They had not even spoken if they were going to stay together yet and she was pregnant. Now they had to stay together. He would not abandon his baby.

"How do I tell mom?" Melinda panicked and looked between her brothers. Chris looked as scared as she was, he was pale and shaky. Wyatt looked like he was thinking.

"You don't." Wyatt said, which earned looks from both Chris and Melinda, "There's five months left of the school year, Chris is going to college in LA, you can go with him."

"What! School?" Chris shouted at his scheming brother.

"She can get into school in LA. I'll just be an orb away to help you both out."

"And what about when it starts showing?" Melinda asked her 'wise' brother, wise her ass.

"Me and Chris can glamour you when you start showing. Look if you tell mom and dad they'll ask you who the father is, then what are you gonna say?"

"That I don't know."

Wyatt and Chris laughed at her and rolled their eyes.

"That's gonna sound good for daddy's little angel," Chris pulled his lover into him, "Daddy I'm pregnant but I don't know who the father is…"

Melinda looked at the ground in her stupid-ness.

"I can't keep it from them though."

"It's ok then, you've got three months to figure out how to tell them. If you tell them now they will make you abort it." Mel knew Wyatt was right, and that was not something she could do. Three months and then her parents had no choice but to let her have the baby. She felt Chris' hands tremble as he held her.

"You ok?"

"I've just found out I'm gonna be a dad, so yeah, I'm peachy."


	4. Prophecies, Cupids and a Phoenix

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I didn't think Chapter 3 had enough drama in this, and thought it went too quickly to Wyatt and Coop finding out to Melinda getting pregnant, so thought I'd add this Chapter too, I know it's very corny. There will be a LOT more drama in later chapters, so keep reading and reviewing.**

Prophecies, Cupids and a Phoenix

Leo walked past the bathroom, he could hear Melinda throwing up again. It had been two weeks since she started being ill, something was seriously wrong if she was still throwing up. Deciding to talk to Piper about taking her to the doctor later, he left the hallway to bump into his youngest son on the stairs.

"Sorry buddy," Leo held his sons arms to stop him from crashing down the stairs, "I was in my own little world."

"It's ok dad." He heard the simple reply and then Chris ran up the stairs. Ok, was something going on? All three of his children had been acting weird since Coop had told them they were all in love. Did that have something to do with it?

As Leo reached the kitchen, he could hear his older son talking to his wife.

"Has she seen the school nurse?" He could hear his loving wife ask, so she was just as worried.

"I don't know mom."

Leo walked through the kitchen door to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctors." Piper looked at her husband who had just walked in. She did not need to be a telepath to know what he was thinking, especially when he nodded his head in answer.

"I'll take her after school." Wyatt piped up. He could not let them take Melinda to the doctor, then they would find out the truth.

"Take who where?" The adults looked to the door to see Melinda walk in, dressed for school.

"You actually." Piper looked at her youngest child and then put some eggs and bacon on a plate passing it to her.

Melinda took the plate her mother was holding out and looked down. She felt sick again. The eggs she could have handled, but the bacon she was having second thoughts on. She did not even think about questioning her parents about going to the doctors.

"I'll take you after school." Wyatt told his sister, who was sitting down near him with the plate of food.

"Yeah, sounds good." Melinda answered still in the thoughts of her breakfast in front of her. She did not even notice her mother smile at herself, for not arguing with her.

"Smells great mom." Chris took a deep breath in as he walked through the kitchen door. He loved his mom's cooking. He took a plate of food from his mother and sat next to Melinda, seeing that she was pushing her food around the plate and taking little bites of eggs.

"I've had enough mom." Melinda pushed the plate away and stood up.

"You've hardly eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry." And with that she left the kitchen. Wyatt glanced at Chris worriedly. He knew his mother could see there was something wrong.

Seeing the worried glances, Chris guzzled down his food and stood up, picking up some keys from the key peg hung on the wall.

"Chris?" Leo asked, as he saw his son leaving the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

"School."

Wyatt watched his brother exit the room and then his father sit down confused.

"They've been acting weird ever since Coop thought they were in love."

"I'm sure it's nothing dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great_, Melinda thought as she sat down in her classroom, _Parenting._ It could not be any more ironic. She was going to have a baby and it was now time for them to do the parenting class every sophomore in the school had to do. And what was even worse was that she was paired up with Jake Cunningham, the most popular guy in her class. The one that all the girls wanted to be paired up with, and she had to admit, he was hot. In fact he was very hot, and sexy and…no she could not be thinking about him like that. She was meant to be with Chris now, after all she was having his baby, but that did not mean she could not have fun, right? Well, they had to make it look like they were not together, and by…no, she could not do that to Chris.

"Looks like we're having a baby." She heard Jake's voice as he sat next to her. Melinda was pulled out of her thoughts and saw him with the mechanical baby in her arms.

"Looks like."

"What do you want to call her?" Jake asked, trying to be serious, this was going to be one easy class for him. He'd give the baby to Melinda and that would be it. An A!

"It's a her?" Melinda eyed the boy, curiously.

"Yeah."

Melinda sat back and rolled her eyes. This class was going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris has just got to his car when he heard the sounds of a screaming baby. That was something he could definitely wait for, but something that was definitely coming into his life. Eight months or so he would have a screaming baby in his life, but it was going to be with the one person he loved, so that was ok. He was about to get into his car, to wait for Melinda, when he realised the sounds of the baby was getting closer. He looked towards where the sound was coming, wondering if something bad was happening when he saw his sister walking towards him carrying a baby-shaped doll. He started to fear that she had gone to see the school nurse.

"Parenting class." Melinda rolled her eyes at the look of her brother's face.

"Nice timing." Chris smirked at her and climbed into his car, knowing Melinda was following suit.

"So who's the father?" Chris asked trying to make this serious, but he actually found the situation quite amusing.

"Jake Cunningham."

"You slept with Jake Cunningham?" Chris faked being hurt and shocked, which earned unimpressed glances from Melinda, who was still trying to figure out how to stop the mechanical baby from crying.

"How do you turn it off?" Melinda asked turned the doll upside down. To say this girl was pregnant, she was not showing any signs of maternal instinct.

"Use it's pacifier." Chris explained, laughing at the sight of the upside-down baby doll, remembering when he had to take that class. He had to do all the looking after of the baby, since the girl he was paired up with was so useless, and he did not want to fail the class, "Don't worry, I'll help you out." Then he realised, he was going to find out what it would be like to have a baby with her, before the real thing was born.

By the time they had pulled into the driveway of the manor, Melinda had figured out how to stop the crying baby and it was somewhat asleep.

"C'mon, we're going," Chris heard Wyatt tell their sister as they walked into the house, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Melinda looked at her older brother, where were they going and what did he mean what was this?

"Doctors," Wyatt winked, "We'll be back later mom." Melinda and Chris exchanged worried glances as Wyatt took Melinda's arm.

"Doctors?" Melinda asked, knowing that if she went they would know what was wrong and mom would find out. Would Wyatt really drop her and Chris in this when only three weeks ago he was helping them find a way of not having to tell mom and dad?

"Bye sweetie." They could all hear from the kitchen as they left the house. Chris decided to join them to be on the safe side. As the door shut behind them, Wyatt turned to both of them.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. I've already cancelled the appointment mom made for you but I have to get you out of the house so she doesn't suspect something."

Melinda sighed with relief as the mechanical baby started screaming again.

"Oh my God!" She was not ready to be a mother, she knew that, but she was going to be in eight months, less that eight months in fact.

"Where did you get that?" Wyatt asked as they all got into his car, which was on the roadside.

"Parenting Class." Melinda rolled her eyes as she took the pacifier type thing around the baby's neck and put it in the baby's mouth, stopping it from crying.

Wyatt understood, he remembered the Sophomore parenting class, he had failed it. He tried to stifle a laugh at how ironic it was that Mel was pregnant and it was her class' turn for the parenting class.

"Don't start, I've already had Chris laughing about it." Wyatt looked at Chris through his rear-view mirror and saw his smirk.

"You know this will be a good chance to see how you two react with a baby." Chris' smirk disappeared, not something he wanted to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was worried. Her son had taken her daughter to the doctors a hour ago, where were they now? She was surprised to find out Chris had gone with them too. Chris hated doctors, ever since he was 13, when he got an extremely bad case of tonsillitis. She was about to call for her sons when a familiar pink glow filled the room. It was her brother-in-law, Coop.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, forgetting her worry about her children and started to wonder if something had happened to her sister, "Is Phoebe ok?"

"Phoebe's fine," Coop smiled, "I was wondering if Chris or Mel were around." Coop had just found out that their love for each other meant something and had to tell them now, before it was too late.

"They're not here, they've gone to the doctors."

"Doctors? Why?" Coop started to panic, but then wondered whether Piper had found out about them both.

"Mel's been ill. Wyatt took her and Chris went with them." _Good_, Coop thought, _She's just ill. Not pregnant._ That was the last thing he needed, the last thing the world needed.

"But they left an hour ago."

Just then she heard the front door slam shut.

"It's just us." Came a call from her eldest son. Piper and Coop bundled out of the kitchen and into the dining area to see Melinda with a mechanical baby. Why would she have a mechanical baby? Oh wait, Sophomore year, parenting class. All Sophomores had to take this class because of the rising rate of teenage pregnancies. Oh well, she did not have to worry about that. All three of her children were smart, and Mel did not even have a boyfriend, so there was no danger there.

"Chris, Mel, can I talk to you?" Coop asked, "Actually all three of you." Piper worried, this was something important that would affect all of them. Was there a demon after them, no there could not be, Coop would tell her them.

"Dinner will be ready by seven," Piper told her children as they started walking upstairs with their uncle, "Bianca knows right?"

"Yeah, she knows." Wyatt nodded. This was the night his parents were officially going to meet Bianca, and as usual when something like this happened, the whole family were going to be there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is about both of you," Coop said as they all made their way into the attic. Coop directed his comment to Chris and Mel who were sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch. Wyatt perched on a table beside them while Coop stood in front of them all, "About your…well…"

"Relationship." Chris stated, since Coop could not quite get the words out. Coop nodded, looking between them. They were meant to be together. He had finally found the cupid who was responsible for putting them together and the meaning for it.

"What is it, Uncle Coop?" Melinda asked, seeing the worried look in the cupid's eyes.

"You two being together," Coop sighed, "There's a reason behind it. A cupid friend of mine put you two together."

Wyatt was confused, why would a cupid put together a brother and sister, and what was this reason?

"Just tell me something," Coop went on, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Why?" Chris asked, slightly scared. There must have been a reason behind him asking that, and it was not because he was just interested in their lives.

"Are you pregnant, Melinda?" Coop asked, this time more sternly, he needed to know, the future depended on this.

"Yes." Came a weak reply from the couch. Coop sighed, _brilliant_, he thought.

"Why?" Chris asked again. From the look on Coop's face, Mel being pregnant was not good. Fair enough, she was 16, it was not good, but there was a deeper meaning.

"Uncle Coop?" Wyatt asked, seeing that Chris' question was not getting answered.

Coop closed his eyes.

"There's a prophecy," Coop started to explain, "If you two had a baby, it would destroy the world." Coop wanted to find a better way of explaining it, but with all three of them there, it was extremely hard to do, especially when the youngest of the three was capable of reading minds.

"Destroy the world?" Wyatt asked, when he realised nobody else was going to say anything, "As in, destroy it trying to save it or destroy it on purpose." He was hoping for the former.

"It wasn't clear, but I think the second one."

"So why would a cupid make us fall in love?" Chris finally asked, after a lengthy awkward silence, "Why would the Elders…"

"The Elders had nothing to do with it," Coop explained, "The cupid had been possessed by a demon at the time. The demons found out about the prophesy and decided it was worth it."

Melinda was still shaken from the news her baby was going to be evil, but now finding out that demons had made her fall in love with Chris, that made it worse. She felt an arm around her shoulders, but she pushed away from it and stood up.

"Mel?" She could heard Chris' voice behind her, but it was faint. She started struggling to breathe. All this information was too much for her and then suddenly it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel? Sweetie wake up." That was her mom's voice, but where was she. Everything was still dark. She tried to open her eyes but she did not want to, then everything Uncle Coop had told her would become true.

"Melinda." That was her dad.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Everybody was blurred at the moment, but she could make out the two figures stood above her. Her mom and dad, mainly because they were talking to her.

"She's coming round."

As Melinda's vision returned, she could see more people stood around. Chris and Wyatt, definitely, and the third must have been Uncle Coop. Melinda groaned, everything was definitely true, she was going to have an evil baby.

"Mel, baby?" Her mom said to her, "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Melinda asked, although she knew. She had collapsed. Obviously her body did not like what her Uncle Coop was telling her. After she heard from Piper that she had collapsed, Melinda started to sit up.

"Take it easy," Leo told her, "Wyatt wasn't able to heal you. Something was blocking his powers." Melinda did as she was told and sat up slowly, even though she now felt fine. She looked around at everybody. They all had worried looks on their faces, except Wyatt. Wyatt knew what was blocking his powers, and must have still been pissed at what he found out from Uncle Coop.

"You ok?" She looked to see Chris help her stand up.

"I'm fine." Melinda answered, trying to shrug Chris' hands of her, this was the last thing she needed. Melinda finally got to her feet and sat back down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Coop told his eldest niece, although knew what was wrong, and knew she would be fine, however he did not want to let Piper and Leo know, not just yet. That was up to Chris and Mel to tell them, anyway.

"Sorry." Melinda worried, feeling Chris' eyes burn into her, hearing his angry thoughts.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Piper started to lead her youngest child out of the attic.

Wyatt watched Piper escort Melinda out of the attic.

"Leo, can you get her some water?" came a shout from down the hall. Leo left his two sons and brother-in-law in the attic.

Wyatt turned to Coop.

"We need to stop this."

"Whoa! This is my baby…" Chris started to argue, but got a stern look from his older brother. A look that meant not to argue with him.

"There's not much we can do," Coop shook his head, "Have a think, though, ok? Your Aunt Phoebe wants me." And with that Coop vanished in his pink glow.

Chris looked towards his older brother, sensing the anger, confusion, sorrow and pain coming from him.

"Wyatt?" Chris mumbled, he did not want to start a fight right now.

"Don't Chris. You've got my sister pregnant with a demon baby…" Wyatt knew he was out of order, but he could not think straight. He had just found out his nephew or niece was going to become the destroyer of the world, and he needed to blame someone, and right now it was going to be the baby's father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda had been in bed for three hours. Ever since she fainted, her mother had put her on bed rest and she hated it. It was not like there was anything wrong with her, _only pregnant with an evil baby_. She was still trying to understand how her and Chris could make such an evil child. They were both good, weren't they? They both fought demons, fought the evil of the world. It now meant she would have to fight this evil. Fight her own flesh and blood. But could she do that? Well, technically it was not a life right now…no she could not have an abortion. She hated the thought of abortions. Maybe she would have a miscarriage though, with the stress this news was putting on her it was possible. Suddenly she felt at least 10 years older. Just then she had a brainwave. She quickly picked up her cell phone and called James, Wyatt's half demon friend, actually he was a good friend of Melinda too, it must have had something to do with Wyatt being so protective of her, because James was just like Wyatt, just a manticore-human version rather than witchlighter version.

"Hello?" Melinda heard James' voice on the other end of the phone.

"James, it's me Mel."

"Mel, what's up?"

"I just wondered if you knew about any potions that forced a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage."

Mel did not want to have to explain everything to him, but it looked like she might have to.

"My erm…friend is pregnant. She doesn't want an abortion, but she's not ready for a baby."

"So you want her to miscarry? Mel what's going on?"

"Don't mention any of this to Wyatt ok, but the father's a darklighter."

She knew that would make James stop asking questions. He knew how much Wyatt hated darklighters, actually it was one this that scared him slightly, only because it was the only thing the almighty Twice-Blessed could not self-heal from.

"I know of a tonic, yeah. When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll get it to you tonight."

With that, Melinda hung up and laid back on her bed smiling to herself. No evil baby was going to come into this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was going well for once, considering the whole family was around the table and Bianca, Wyatt's love of his life.

"So Bianca, what do you do?" Phoebe was trying to make polite conversation, hoping it would ease the tension she could feel from Leo and Piper. It had not helped that Melinda had collapsed earlier on.

"Erm, I'm a nurse at the hospital."

"A nurse. I half expected you to be killing the innocents not saving them." Piper said, coldly. She did not mean to be like that, but with her youngest child not feeling well, her head was not all together there. Melinda had not even managed it to get to dinner, she was feeling so rough, so she was really worried.

"Sorry?" Bianca asked, she knew about the Halliwell's history, their ancestry, but she was not sure if they knew about her.

"They know you're a phoenix, sorry." Wyatt explained, hoping his mother's outburst was a one off.

"I'm sorry Bianca, I'm just worried about my daughter."

"Wyatt said she was ill," Bianca nodded, "There is a stomach bug going around."

Wyatt relaxed a bit as he saw that Piper and Bianca were starting to get along, that was until Patience piped up.

"You're in love." Did she have to do that? He knew she was only just getting the hang of being a Cupid, but still, it did not mean she had to tell everyone who was in love that they were in love.

"I'm sorry?" Bianca asked, turning bright red.

"She's a cupid," Coop apologised for his middle daughter, "She's only just coming into it all though." Bianca had never told Wyatt she loved him, and now he knew because his cousin had blurted it out at the dinner table.

"Don't worry, Wyatt loves you back." Patience added.

Bianca looked at Wyatt, slightly shocked. Wyatt closed his eyes, wishing he could turn back time slightly. He could have done with this dinner another night, especially after everything that had happened earlier with Chris and Mel.

"You get used to this," Wyatt's Uncle Henry explained to the Phoenix witch, "I did and I'm mortal." That eased Bianca slightly. She could not believe that the family was so big. She looked around the table, most of the children were too busy making a mess to notice her uneasiness, but the adults could tell.

"Don't worry," Paige smiled at the Phoenix, who had stolen her younger nephew's heart in the past, "It all gets easier."

Wyatt sighed with relief once dinner was over. He needed to apologise to Bianca for his nosey family. At least Phoebe was keeping her empath powers to herself and Coop was staying out of the love thing for once, but why did Patience have to open her trap? The other two of Phoebe's daughters were also half cupid, but they never said anything, maybe it was something to do with her being fully cupid. Patience did not have a wiccan power to her name.

Wyatt managed to get Bianca outside for a few minutes to apologise but then she saw James walking up the steps.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Wyatt asked his childhood friend. He and James had grown up together, his mom and James' dad were good friends, due to Piper saving them from the manticores when he and James were just babies.

"Came to see Mel, actually. I called her earlier and she said she was ill. Thought I'd play the over-protective friend."

Wyatt shook his head with a smile. He was sure James actually liked Mel as more than a friend but would not over-step the mark because of himself. As James passed them on the steps, Wyatt could see him fiddling with something in his pocket.

"You ok, dude?" Wyatt asked his friend, just before he stepped into the manor.

"Yeah dude, great."

Once James was in the manor, Wyatt turned to his girlfriend again.

"I'm sorry about my family. They can be a bit in your face."

"It's ok," Bianca smiled, "I'm just not used to it, with it being just me…" Bianca trailed off. Wyatt knew that she had lost her mom a few years ago, it was actually to the hands of a witch, but Bianca had already decided at that point that she was going to follow the path of good. Wyatt put his arm around the chestnut haired phoenix and pulled her to him.

"I do love you, by the way." He finally told her. They had been together more four months but he knew that he loved her after two, just never had the guts to tell her. He was actually surprised that Patience had not said anything about it before the other afternoon.

"I love you too." Bianca smiled, feeling great that it was now out in the open.

Wyatt put his hand to Bianca's cheek and caressed the soft skin beneath his thumb. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and then kissed her, lightly at first waiting for her to return it, and then it got more passionate.

"Do you want to take this to my room?" Wyatt asked, knowing how they were going to end up. As soon as he saw Bianca nod, he stood up and pulled her to him. Contemplating orbing, but with the risk of exposure, he led her through the front door of the manor and then orbed them both to his bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your friend is to take this and then within two days she'll have a miscarriage."

"Two days?" Melinda looked at her blue-eyed friend as he was sat on her bed, handing her a vile of purple liquid.

"Two days." James nodded in confirmation. He knew Melinda was hiding something from him but he was not going to push for details. He loved having her has a friend, she was always caring and loving towards everybody, putting other people's problems before her own, but when something was bothering her he knew.

"Are you ok?" James finally plucked up the courage to ask her.

"I'm fine," Melinda nodded, "I just fainted earlier. I've been a bit ill." But James already knew that. She had rang him the first couple of days that she was ill, they were meant to go out to the movies like they usually did every Sunday, but because she was throwing up every morning she called it off. She felt James' hand caress the side of her face, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She took the hand and held it between her two hands.

"Really. I'm fine."

James just smiled, he knew she would not tell him what was really bothering her. The only person she told that to was Chris, but that was because they were so close when they were growing up. Closer than she and him were. The five year age gap did not help.

"Remember it could take two days." James said and started to leave the room.

"Thanks James."

James looked around and tilted his head slightly.

"What for?"

"Not pressing me for what's wrong."

Melinda watched James walk back to her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll tell me when you want to." And then he left, the conventional way. He always amused her how he always chose not to shimmer, unless he was going to the underworld.

Melinda eyed the purple liquid in the vile and un-corked it.

"Here goes." In one, Melinda downed the fowl contents of the vile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, hope you like it, now press the little button on the left hand side to submit your review


	5. The Miscarriage

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 as usual**

**Thank you to my revwiers - and I know that's not spelt right but my brains not functioning at the moment...too much staring at a computer screen, always makes words look wrong if their right and right if they're wrong. I do a computing degree so of course always staring at a computer too.**

**Anyway, enough of that, you're here to read the next chapter. Oh and by the way, yes James is the little manticore baby, that baby is so cute!**

The Miscarriage

Chris did not sleep that night. He was too bust thinking about his baby growing up evil and how a demon possessed a cupid to make him and Mel fall in love. So they were not meant to fall in love. It was all a plan for demons to take over the world. He did not know what hurt him most, the fact that they were not meant to fall in love or that a demon made a cupid make them fall in love. He loved Melinda with all his heart and now he knew she would end it. They could not have a life together, not if their child was meant to be the destroyer of the Earth, what hope did they have. And to top everything off, Melinda had ignored him since Coop broke the news, and Wyatt hated him. His family was breaking apart, just like he and Melinda feared.

He turned his head towards the alarm clock, the red light beamed 6:30am. Half an hour until he had to get up, but getting up early would not hurt. He would be grateful for a full shower of hot water.

Orbing himself to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He could see the dark marks under his eyes, showing he had not slept. He ran his hand through his dark-brown hair and then turned the shower on. Just as he was about to take his boxers off, he heard a knock on the door.

"Chris?" He could hear Mel's voice from the other side of the door. He opened the door to see her standing there in her PJs.

"What's up?" Chris asked, slightly coldly, he was still a little pissed that she had avoided him yesterday.

Melinda did not answer, instead she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." Melinda said just as she kissed Chris hard. As she realised Chris was responding, she got more passionate. After she had taken the tonic last night she realised maybe it was not the right thing to do. She was forcing her own abortion, and now that was going to happen she had to make it up to Chris, without him knowing what she had done. She loved Chris, even if it was because of demonic cupids, and she knew they belonged together.

"Mel…" Chris broke away from the kiss, "Why?" He wanted, no needed, an explanation for why last night she was avoiding him and this morning she was all over him, but soon the lust became too much and he pulled her back into the kiss and let his hands slip under her PJ top and take it off.

"Chris? Mel? Which One of you's in there?" there was banging on the door and Piper's voice sounded.

Chris and Mel looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"It's me mom." Mel shouted, thinking that Chris could orb out if he had to.

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, kichen?" Piper must have been satisfied, because Mel could hear her footsteps walk away. Chris looked into his sister's brown eyes and kissed her.

"We'll finish this later." Chris said orbing out to the smaller bathroom for his shower, so nobody got suspicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly 48 hours since Melinda had taken the tonic, and she could feel the effects of it taking affect. The morning sickness had stopped, but the miscarriage had still not come. Things around the house had not got any lighter either. She and Chris still had not really talked about everything, and that was her fault. Chris wanted to, wanted to find out if they were going to get past it, but that was not something on Melinda's mind right now.

"Chris, just leave it, please." Melinda shouted at her brother, running down the stairs away from him, but he just followed.

"Why can't we just talk?" Chris had hissed. Melinda looked into his green eyes that were normally inviting and made her melt, but right now anger and tiredness washed through them.

"I can't think about that while I'm…" Suddenly a pain in her stomach stopped her from talking. She collapsed to her knees as the pain grew. It was happening, it was happening right now. She felt Chris run to her side, to help her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Wyatt!" Chris called to the ceiling, as Melinda had dropped to her knees. Wyatt orbed in his usual blue and white orbs just as Piper and Leo had ran in from the kitchen. They had obviously heard Melinda screaming in pain, and thought it was a demon attack. If only it was a demon attack. Chris knew what was happening.

As soon as Wyatt's orbs materialised he looked at his youngest sibling on the floor, gripping her stomach in agony. He ran to her and tried to heal her, but he knew it would not work, but with his parents running in from the kitchen he had to show that he was trying to help her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked his oldest son, seeing the glow to Wyatt's hands but Melinda's pain not easing off.

"It's not working." Wyatt shook his head and then looked at Chris.

"The baby." Melinda screamed in pain at Chris, not realising that everybody else was in the room. She could not open her eyes for the excruciating pain.

"Chris!" Wyatt looked at his younger brother and pointed at Mel. She was bleeding.

"I'll get her to the hospital," Chris said, ignoring his parents questions about what baby and what was going on, "Meet me there." And with that, Chris picked up his lover and orbed them to an alleyway, just next to San Francisco Memorial. He ran straight through the doors to the receptionist, carrying his baby sister in his arms, blood running down her legs.

"Please help me, she's having a miscarriage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A miscarriage!" Piper shouted at her eldest son, as she got into the passenger seat of his car. She did not see, but she knew Leo had climbed into the back.

"Mom there's no time to explain." Wyatt shouted back. He did not need this. His sister was losing her baby, which was good really, considering it was meant to be evil, and his brother had orbed her to the hospital without thinking about exposure. But then again, the thought of exposure was not running through any of their minds when they realised what was going on.

"How long have you known she was pregnant?" Leo asked calmly. He had a knack for that.

"About three weeks." Wyatt answered, knowing he was disappointing his parents, knowing that Mel was disappointing them. This was not how any of the three siblings wanted their parents to find out. Uncle Coop! Wyatt had to tell Uncle Coop. He would wait until they got to the hospital, he could not risk his parents finding out Coop knew too.

"Who's the father?" Leo asked, Wyatt wishing he had not. That was one question he did not want to answer. What did he say? Well actually it's Chris'. He and Mel have been sleeping together for the past year and a half. Not quite.

"I don't know," Wyatt answered, silently laughing at himself remembering that was what Mel said she would say, "She never said, and I didn't want to press the information out of her."

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Wyatt realised his mother had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole journey, well apart from the initial outburst. He looked towards Piper, who looked like she was in shock.

"Mom?" He asked, slightly worried.

"My baby's pregnant." Was all she could say.

"Not anymore." Wyatt got out of the car, knowing Leo would look after her, right now he had to find Chris. Chris must have been going out of his mind. Wyatt actually started feeling guilty for blaming everything about the demonic child on him, Chris was now losing his unborn baby, and was on his own at the moment. Melinda must be with the doctors by now. Wyatt ran through the doors of the hospital and ran to the waiting room, to find Chris pacing, Melinda's blood on his T-shirt, obviously from when he had picked her up.

"Chris." Wyatt called his brother's name as he ran to him.

Hearing his name, Chris stopped in his tracks to see his older brother running towards him. Immediately Chris broke down. He would not do it alone, nor in front of Melinda, but now that Wyatt was here, which was weird considering they had been fighting for two days now.

Wyatt hugged his baby brother, as he broke down.

"She's losing it, she's losing the baby." Chris sobbed into Wyatt's chest, feeling his protective arms around him. Now he remembered that no matter what happened between them, if he needed him Wyatt would be there.

"I know. I know." Wyatt soothed his brother, "Careful though mom and dad are here."

Chris quickly pushed away from Wyatt and wiped his eyes. He finally sat down on a chair, seeing Wyatt sit next to him and then looked to the floor, staring at it blankly.

"They're in the parking lot at the moment," Wyatt explained to his younger brother, "You can cry a bit longer." But Chris shook his head. He had to stay strong. Melinda would need him to stay strong.

Finally, Piper and Leo got to the waiting room and found their sons. Leo looked at Chris, to see red puffy eyes, he had been crying. So he had known about the baby too. Their children had kept Melinda's pregnancy a secret.

"I'm going to phone Uncle Coop." Wyatt said quietly, hoping his parents would not hear.

"Wait until we find out for sure." Chris answered, wanting Wyatt to stay. He knew that his mom and dad did not know he was father yet, but if he was alone with them they would ask questions and one of those would be 'do you know who the father is?'

After a long 20 minute wait, a doctor finally approached.

"Mr Halliwell." The doctor said to Chris, why was he talking to Chris? Oh wait, he had brought Melinda in, they had not seen Piper or Leo yet.

"Ah I presume you are Melinda's parents." The doctor said to the two adults sat with Chris and another boy, the girl's boyfriend?

"Yes." Leo answered, seeing that Piper was still in shock from finding out her 16-year-old daughter was pregnant. Leo was too, but he needed to stay calm and switched on for Melinda and the boys.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the doctor started, making Chris wonder whether something serious had happened to Melinda, since surely at 16 losing a baby was not bad news, "Your daughter has had a miscarriage. Also, she lost a lot of blood. More that usual, so we're going to keep her in for a few days until she recovers."

"Can we see her?" Leo asked the doctor, then wondered whether it was wise letting Piper go and see her daughter in the state she was in.

"I suggest only two at a time."

Leo looked at his boys, "Go on, I dare not let your mother in yet." Piper obviously still was not listening, since she had not said anything.

Wyatt and Chris looked at their father, Chris was not sure he wanted to see her yet, but knew he did not want to stay with his parents either. Feeling an arm pull him towards where the doctor was saying the room was, Chris allowed himself to follow his brother to see their sister.

As Chris entered the room, he saw a pale young girl laid in the hospital bed. The name plate read Melinda Halliwell, but it looked nothing like her. She looked so frail and helpless.

"Hey." Wyatt whispered to his sister, seeing her laying there helplessly. He could not believe that, from what the doctor had said, she nearly died losing her baby.

"Hey." Melinda smiled weakly, looking at her two brothers standing next to her. She knew without being told she had lost the baby, and not because of the tonic she had taken, she felt empty inside. She looked at Chris, wishing she could tell him everything but knew she could not. Chris' eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying, and it was all her fault, "I'm sorry." Melinda whispered to her lover, who took her hand.

"It wasn't your fault," Chris explained, "I shouldn't have been arguing with you. Putting you under stress. I should have known it would harm the baby." Chris felt a lump grow in his throat as he started to blame himself, but felt Melinda squeeze his hand.

"It wasn't your fault," Melinda said softly, "Trust me."

"I love you." Chris said, hoping it would make everything better, even though he knew it was false hope.

"I love you too."

On that note, Wyatt started to walk to the door.

"Sorry." Chris kicked himself, Wyatt still did not like the fact that they loved each other.

"Don't be," Wyatt shook his head, understanding they needed each other right now, "I'm just going to call Uncle Coop." And with that, he left the room.

Chris turned back to the 16-year-old girl.

"Where's that stupid mechanical baby?" Melinda asked.

"At home." Chris laughed, trying not to cry.

"You can cry you know." Melinda said, feeling awful that she could not cry. She was glad the baby was gone.

"I need to be strong for you." Chris said, looking into his sister's eyes an perching on the bed. He watched Melinda shake her head. Chris stroked Melinda's face gently, and then broke down again. He felt worse for breaking down in front of her. Chris put his head on Melinda's chest, as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Let it all out, baby." Melinda told him, soothingly, "Just let it all out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, review review review. And please I've already said if you don't like it then don't read, so don't bother flaming - especially from an anonamous reviewer cuz i will just delete, they're just boring now since they all ready EXACTLY the same thing. If you don't think Melinda is Piper's baby then have a look at Charmed Book of Three Vol. 2. end of rant


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: yes, yet again see chapter 1**

**Thank you to my reviewers, its is highly appreciated. Now I know some of you thought that potion would backfire, well here you are...I couldn't disappoint (although I did already have it written knowing it would need to backfire somehow)**

The Truth Hurts

"You're 16 years old, Melinda, what were you thinking?" Piper shouted at her daughter. They had just got into the manor, after a worrying couple of days. With Melinda losing her baby and then nearly dying from the blood loss herself, Leo had managed to stop Piper from saying anything about it, especially with being in the hospital. But now they were back home. Wyatt had driven her back, he obviously knew how Piper was going to react now that her only daughter was back, in one piece.

"I'm sorry mom." Melinda answered as she sat on the couch, so she and her mother could have a chat about sex and that little thing called protection.

"What were you thinking about having sex? And unprotected sex as well."

Chris had just entered the living room when he heard that question. He knew Melinda had just got back from the hospital, Wyatt had just told him, and that Piper was angry, but you would have thought she would have given her only daughter a few more days to recover.

"Can I ask who the father was?" Piper gently asked, "He needs to know, that's if he knew about the baby in the first place." Suddenly it ran through her mind that Melinda was alone in this, and that was why she had confided in her brothers.

"He knew, mom," Melinda answered and then sighed deep, "And he knows about the miscarriage."

Piper was confused, how would the father know now. Only family had seen Melinda in the hospital, and James but he was like family. Wait, James?

"Was it James?" That could have been logical. He protected her like a brother, just like Wyatt, but was there a deeper meaning to it, but Melinda shook her head, "Not James." Piper still thought hard. Had Chris or Wyatt phoned the father.

"So who was it?" Piper asked again, but could see Melinda was not going to answer the question, instead she was looking off to one side. Piper turned around to see Chris there.

"Do you know who the father was, I know Wyatt doesn't."

"Actually," Chris started setting him up for a fall, but his mom deserved to know the truth. He could see Melinda's eyes pleading with him not to say anything, she did not need to know now that there was no baby, "It was mine."

Piper laughed at first, "You can't protect her through this you know." She knew her sons had a habit of lying to get their baby sister out of trouble, but this was not something they could lie about.

"It's mine." Chris repeated, turning as he heard the kitchen door swing open and Wyatt walk out with a glass of water.

"Chris tell me the truth."

Wyatt realised what was going on and then started to walk back into the kitchen.

"Hold it right there mister." Piper shouted at her eldest son, realising Chris was not lying now, "Go and get your father."

Wyatt started to protest but as his mother shouted "NOW!" he knew not to argue. Wyatt put the glass of water on the table.

Chris looked to see his brother orb out and then looked at his mom again, and then at Melinda, who had tears in her eyes.

"How can it be yours?" Piper asked her son very carefully. She exected a sarcastic remark but one did not come.

"You better wait for dad to come home." Chris sighed and sat on the couch, next to Melinda.

_I'm sorry, I can't lie anymore._ Chris sent a telepathic message to his younger sister as he felt her worry, anger and pain. This was going to be the end of them for definite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has it been going on?" Leo asked, trying to stay calm but he was disgusted. His son and daughter were sleeping together. It was morally wrong, but Piper had already given them a lecture about that, now was his turn to calmly find out everything.

"Two years." Melinda confessed, with her head in her hands. She could not believe Chris had told them. After everything, Chris had openly told them that he was the father of their baby, after they had lost it as well. Fair enough while she was still pregnant, but there was no longer a baby.

"TWO YEARS!" Piper shouted but Leo held her hand to calm her down.

"And how long have you two…been…have you…" But Leo could not ask it, he was too disgusted.

"A year and a half." Chris got the idea of what Leo was asking them.

"And you knew about this?" Leo then asked his eldest son, who was also sat on the couch, next to Chris.

Wyatt nodded his head, sheepishly. Now he was in big trouble too.

"I can't believe it!" Piper exclaimed, "You two will burn in hell for this." Melinda looked at her mother.

"There's an explanation mom," Melinda felt like she was going to cry, "Just ask Uncle Coop." And then she closed her eyes. She had just got Coop in trouble now. _Stupid girl,_ She thought to herself, _Just keep your mouth shut._

"Coop!" Leo called out, receiving a pink glow that materialised into Coop in response.

"Leo?" Coop asked, not really knowing what was going on, but knew it was something to do with the baby.

"You knew about them sleeping together and you didn't say anything." Piper shouted at her brother-in-law as she stood up. She may have been a foot shorter than him, but he backed away from her.

"I know, I should have told you, but I was busy searching for reasons."

"Reasons?" Piper shouted, "There's reasons why they're sleeping together?"

"A cupid."

Everybody looked away as Piper hit Coop.

"Don't tell me that a cupid set them up."

"It was a cupid that was possessed by a demon." Coop tried to make it sound better, but Piper was not impressed. Luckily for Coop, Leo had stood up now, and sat Piper down.

"What do you mean, possessed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four hours and three attempts of an explanation, Leo and Piper started to calm down. Of course, they still were not happy about their two youngest children sleeping together, or being in love, but at least there was a good explanation for it. During the middle of the first explanation, Paige had orbed in, which meant the explanation had to be started again and then halfway through the second explanation Phoebe had driven round with the kids, wondering why Coop was not answering her calls, so again the explanation had to be started again. They were nearing the end of the explanation now.

"So a demon did all this for some stupid prophecy?" Paige asked her brother-in-law as she eyed the two sibling lovers. That just sounded wrong to her. Why would a prophecy state that they were going to fall in love anyway? Would it have happened without a cupid's help?

"They tried," Melinda answered weakly, "Obviously didn't work." She still felt bad for causing the miscarriage. Chris was looking forward to being a father, even thought their child was going to be evil.

"What are you hiding?" Chris suddenly turned to his youngest sibling, feeling her guilty, "What have you got to be so guilty about?"

Melinda looked at Chris, slightly worried. She had tried to block her emotions, but the miscarriage must have weakened her too much.

"This of course."

"That's a lie."

Suddenly, every eye in the room was on the two of them.

"Can we talk about this later?" Melinda asked, realising that she may have to own up to everything.

"Mel, what's up sweetie?" Phoebe asked, sensing her emotions now. This was not usual from her eldest niece. Melinda had managed to put a block on her emotions since she had become a telepath, but her body must be too weak.

"Nothing." Melinda stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from us, Melinda." Piper warned her daughter, but just got a glare from her.

"I'll do what I want." And she left for her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda did not know how long she had laid in her room, but it was not long enough in her opinion. She was interrupted by someone entering her room, but it was through the door and it was not any of her family. She looked towards the window to see James stood there.

"You gonna tell me who the tonic was really for?" James had found out from Wyatt that Melinda had had a miscarriage, and that was when he realised that she needed the tonic, but had she slept with a darklighter? Was she that stupid? Seeing Melinda turn her head away from him, he sat on her bed and held her hand.

"Do you wanna tell me why you slept with a darklighter?"

"There was no darklighter." Melinda answered, feeling a tear drop down her cheek, "I made a mistake that was all."

James hooked his fingers underneath Melinda's chin and pulled her head so he could look at her, but she would not look him in the eye.

"Mel, look at me," but she would not, "Look at me." He said slightly louder, making her look directly into her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"James, I'm scared." Melinda cried, sitting up to look directly at her friend.

"What of?"

"Me." This was the first time she was saying this out loud, something she had felt for the past week, ever since she had drank the tonic.

"Why you?" James could not understand. What was it that she was so scared about?

"I think I'm evil."

James put his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

"You could never be evil," James said softly, "You have the kindest heart I have ever known."

"Then why did I kill my baby?"

Was this what it was all about? Her causing her own miscarriage? She obviously had her reasons for it, that did not make her evil.

"Why did you take the tonic?" James asked carefully.

"We found out that the baby was going to be evil, so I killed it."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me, Chris and Wyatt." Melinda still did not want to admit to him about the baby being Chris'.

"So, the baby was going to be evil and you killed it before it could be born and become evil?" James clarified, receiving a nod from Melinda, "That doesn't make you evil, that makes you good. God, a baby from you would be powerful, powerful enough to take over the world, and if it was going to be evil, you did the right thing."

Hearing this kind of settled Melinda, but not enough. There was still something in the back of her mind that she was evil.

"You could never be evil." James stated, caressing her cheek gently. They looked deep into each other's eyes and then Melinda kissed him. Taken back slightly, James pulled away from the kiss, but almost straight away kissed Melinda passionately. He had wanted this for a while now, but Melinda was Wyatt's baby sister.

As the kiss started to get hotter, they heard the door open slightly.

"Melinda?"

Chris had come to check on Mel, to find out what was going on with her, but walked in on her and Wyatt's friend James, kissing. How long had this been going on for? Was she cheating on him or was this her way of telling him that there was nothing between them anymore.

"Chris!" Melinda was shocked to see her brother stood at the door. She looked at James, who got the idea and shimmered out of the room. James knew Melinda was in enough trouble, he did not need to get her into more by being in her room.

"How long?" Chris asked.

"How long what?"

"You and James?"

"This was just one off, just now." Melinda explained, getting off the bed and walking to Chris, "It was a mistake, one of those crying things."

"And what would have happened if I hadn't have walked in? How far would ou have gone?"

Melinda was slightly hurt by Chris' words.

"I wouldn't have cheated on you." Melinda answered.

"You were kissing him."

"We've kissed other people before," Melinda reminded him, "Just nothing further, and it wouldn't have gone further. I promise you. I love you, Chris."

Chris was not too sure. So much had happened in the past week. He had found out that they were to make a demonic child, that they had made a demonic child, but then Melinda had lost it, then their family found out about everything and Melinda was acting strange and now this. Chris started to walk out of the room but then stopped as he caught her emotions.

"You think you're evil?" Chris asked, shocked, "Why do you think you're evil?"

Melinda looked to the floor, now she had to tell him.

"Because of the baby."

"Just because the baby was going to grow up evil, and we don't even know if that was true may I add, it doesn't mean you're evil."

"I killed the baby." Melinda admitted, but Chris did not understand.

"No you didn't. It was nature's way of saying you weren't ready. That we weren't ready."

"No, I killed it, Chris. I took a potion that would cause the miscarriage." She knew he understood now, Chris stared at her in shock. She killed their baby!

"Why?" Chris asked, feeling the lump in his throat again.

"Because I couldn't live knowing it was going to grow up evil." With that, Chris orbed out, leaving Melinda stood alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat at the top of Golden Gate Bridge. He was still processing what Melinda had told him. She had killed their baby. Caused the miscarriage because a prophecy said that their baby was going to be evil. How did they know? How were they to know for certain that that prophecy was telling the truth? Sometimes Prophecies could be wrong, couldn't they? He was not sure on that, but there must have been times that prophecies were wrong.

"Mom's been calling for you." Chris heard his older brother tell him. He had been that lost in thought he did not even hear his orbs.

"I put her on mute 10 minutes ago." Chris said, without looking at Wyatt. He would not let him see him upset again. This would be the third time in the past month that Wyatt was going to see him cry.

"What's up?" Wyatt could see something was troubling his brunette brother and sat next to him.

"Just thinking."

"About the baby?" Wyatt was worried that if he did not open up about this he was going to go off the deep end. Chris would not talk about his feelings to anybody expect for Melinda, but now they were having troubles.

"Mel killed the baby." Chris finally said, after a bit of silence.

"Chris…" Wyatt was not sure where this was going, but Mel did not need this.

"She took a potion to kill the baby." Chris looked at his big brother.

Wyatt looked into Chris' green eyes to see that he was telling the truth, but he did not want to believe it.

"She did it because the baby was meant to be evil, but how do we know that? We could have brought it up to be good." Wyatt looked to the ground, deep down he knew what Melinda had done was right, but like Chris said, they may have been able to bring the baby up as good there was no way to tell. All that Wyatt could do was put an arm around Chris, comforting his younger brother as he cried for the loss of his baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And in the words of Borat: 'You Like?' - sorry been watching the movie.

Anyway, review please?


	7. Bringing Out Mel's True Nature

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now**

**Thank once again to my reviewers, I try to send you thank yous back. If you haven't recieved one it's because you're an anonamous reviewer so I shall thank you now :D**

**Anyhoo, on with the story...this bit gets interesting me thinks (but I am biased)...**

Bringing Out Mel's True Nature

_She had to catch up, she could not let him get away. She had already killed her mother and the aunts, and now was the time to kill him. She had to kill Leo, he could not reach Wyatt or Chris. If that happened, she would not succeed. Luckily he had turned down an alleyway with a dead end._

_Melinda had won. She faced her father and stood in front of him._

"_There's no where for you run, daddy," Melinda smiled sweetly, "I win." Melinda was just about to throw an energy ball at the mortal, as blue orbs filled the alleyway, in between her and her target. The orbs materialised into Wyatt and Chris._

"_Mel, don't do this." Chris begged her. She hated begging. This had been going on for months now, and she could not stand anymore. Telekinetically she threw her ex-lover into a dumpster._

"_Melinda, this isn't you." Her older brother shouted at her._

"_Isn't it?" Melinda asked, throwing the Twice-Blessed into the same dumpster as his brother. She stepped closer to Leo._

"_Once you are gone, they will join me."_

"_No they won't Melinda." Leo stood up against his daughter, wishing they had helped her before she turned evil. Electricity flew out of Melinda's hands straight at her father…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda sat up with a start. She looked around where she was, still in the manor, still in her own bedroom. It was all a dream. Her mother was not dead, she had not killed her family. She was not evil, but she was not so sure. She could not be sure if she was evil or not. She decided there was one way she could find out. She got out of bed and stepped out of her bedroom, walking towards the attic. She needed to check with the Book of Shadows, if she was truly evil, it would not let her touch it. It had been a month since her miscarriage, and something inside of her still felt wrong.

As she made her way across the hallway, she could hear Wyatt with Bianca in his room. They had gotten closer since Patience had apparently told them they loved each other. She was not there, that was the night that she asked James to bring her the tonic, the night that she had done the most evil thing in the world. The night she had caused her miscarriage.

Pushing that night into the back of her mind, she got to the stairs of the attic. Was she ready to find out if she was really evil? If she was not evil, then what did that dream mean? Was it just her subconscious telling her what she feared or had she suddenly got the power of premonition?

Deciding she needed to know, she walked up to the attic. Seeing the Book of Shadows on it's podium, she started to fear the outcome. What if it did not let her touch it? What would she do?

"What'ya doing?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Chris. Had he followed her up here?

"Nothing." Mel started to walk back out of the attic, she could not do this in front of Chris.

"You still think you're evil?" Chris was not impressed. They had not spoken much since he had found out what had happened, it hurt him too much to talk to her.

Melinda looked to the ground. Chris had blocked his thoughts from her. It had been like this for the past month, and it hurt, knowing how much he hated her at the moment.

"Well go on then, touch the book." Chris leaned against the door, eyeing his sister. He had blocked his thoughts so she could sense how hurt he was, how much he still loved Melinda, but could not understand what she had done.

Melinda looked at Chris and then looked at the big book again. She started to walk to the book but then felt someone else in the room. She turned to see a demon standing between her and Chris.

Chris saw the demon shimmer in. He was about to throw the demon away from his sister but it was too late. The demon grabbed the 16-year-old and shimmered out. Leaving him alone in the attic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us we call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here.'_

Chris had been trying that spell for hours now. As soon as he saw his sister taken by the demon he had woken everybody up. Wyatt was the first to reach the attic, trying to sense for his sister and then went to scrying. Chris was the one who started the 'to call a lost witch' spell. They had tried everything but nothing was working.

"It's my fault." Chris sighed as the spell did not work for the 8th time.

"Why is it your fault?" Wyatt asked, walking to his younger brother, who was stood at the book. He passed his scrying crystal to Bianca and asked her to keep scrying.

"I was so pissed off at her that I just let her get taken." Chris sighed.

"You did not let her get taken, you tried to get the demon didn't you?" But then Wyatt looked deep into his eyes. Chris had not tried whole heartedly to save his sister. Wyatt closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's ok, we'll get her back and then you can make it up to her." Wyatt walked around the room, thinking of a plan to find out where his baby sister was. Where would this demon take her, hang on they had not even tried to find out who the demon was. Wyatt looked towards his brunette brother.

"Have you checked for the demon in the book?"

Chris shook his head and started flicking through the big ancient book. He had seen the demon well enough to find out who he was, as long as he was in here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda looked around where she was. She was chained to a wall. The walls were jaggered and wet, they were underground somewhere. The underworld, probably, after all it was a demon that took her. Then she thought back to the attic, Chris did not really try to help her, but was that just because he was surprised to see her?

Deciding to stop thinking about that and figure out how to get out of here, she looked at the chains that were holding her. Her arms were aching form being up in the air, and the chains around her wrists were tight.

"Ah, I see your awake." She heard a voice from the other side of the cave that she was in. Melinda strained her eyes to see what the voice belonged to. She did not really get a look at her attacker, just a glimpse and then he took her. He attacker walked out of the shadows of the cage and she finally saw him. He was tall with dark hair, he had tribal markings down the left side of his face and a scar down his right eye. The demon stood directly in front of her.

"Now I can put my plan into action."

Before Melinda had a chance to ask what the plan was, the demon grabbed her throat. Had he really just brought her here and chained her to a wall to kill her? Melinda thought of the 16 years of a life, but the one thing that stood out was Chris, everything that had happened over the past two years, mainly the last month. Soon she realised that the demon was not actually strangling her, just holding her head steady. She hardly realised that the demon had grabbed her mouth and was pouring a potion into it. Melinda tried to resist from swallowing the potion, but the demon had covered her mouth and nose with his hand, meaning she had to.

"What was that?" Melinda asked, eyeing the demon.

"Just bringing out your true nature. After all, I've been watching you Melinda."

Melinda suddenly found herself freed and transported back to the manor. She looked around the attic to see Wyatt, Chris and Bianca all looking at her.

"Mom, she's back." Wyatt shouted as Chris ran to her. She looked into Chris' emerald eyes and hugged him.

"Chris!"

Chris felt Melinda's arms around him, holding on to him, never letting go. He finally stepped away from the hug when he heard Piper and Leo enter the attic. They still were not happy about the two teenagers, and he was not about to upset them more.

Wyatt stood back, looking at his sister, wondering how she had gotten back, wondering where she had been, what had happened while she was wherever she was.

"Melinda, you're ok." He heard his mother cry, as she hugged her daughter, but suddenly Piper was thrown across the room. Wyatt looked towards his sister to see her clothes change. Her PJ's that she was still in started turning black and into a leather cat suit. The cat suit had a zip to it, which was only zipped half way up showing a black bra. Her blonde hair turned black.

"Melinda?" Wyatt said her name, it was still his sister but something was very different.

"What's wrong, Wy?" Melinda walked to her older brother, letting the evil take over her, "You sound a little shocked."

"Mel this isn't you." Chris grabbed Melinda's arm, turning her to face him, looking deep into her hazel eyes, which were usually warm and inviting, but now were cold. What had happened to her in the underworld? He knew she had feared that she was evil after what she had done to the baby, but deep down she knew it was not her.

Melinda looked into Chris' eyes, her features softened as the green eyes helped her focus. She felt her conscience come through.

"Chris, help me." But then the evil took over once again and she threw Chris into one of the attic walls.

"Melinda Grace Halliwell!" Leo shouted at his daughter, surprised at what had happened.

Melinda looked at her father in disgust and then felt herself being transported out.

"She just shimmered!" Piper screamed at her husband, "How did our little girl just shimmer?"

Wyatt stared at where Melinda had been and then remembered her asking Chris for help. She was under some sort of spell, she had to be. This was not her, she was not evil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda shimmered into James' room, although she did not know yet that she had shimmered, she just knew everything about the teleportation was evil.

"Whoa! Mel! Since when do you shimmer?"

Melinda looked at the young half-manticore, laid on his bed. She smiled and walked over to him. It was still early in the morning, and she could see that James' barely had anything on. She straddled him on the bed and looked at him.

"Mel, what are you…?" But James did not have chance to answer, Melinda cut him off by kissing him, hard. James gave in by kissing her back, and then pulled her closer to him. Lust was getting the better of him, even though he knew there was something seriously wrong. Shimmering was a demonic power, and Melinda was a witch not a demon. What had happened? But he could not think. The kisses were getting more and more passionate. Melinda was hungry for him, or at least she seemed it as she kissed him. James finally broke away from the kiss.

"Mel, what's going on?" He suddenly realised that her hair was black. He ran his hand through it and looked deep into her eyes. She was evil, he could sense it, but did Wyatt know?

Suddenly his room was filled with blue and white glow of orbs, but they were not Wyatt's orbs, they were Chris'. Once Chris had materialised, he pulled Melinda off the bed to him. He was slightly hurt that Melinda had gone to James, but then realised that maybe her evilness was calling to his demon half.

"Sorry, she's evil, gotta get her home." Chris explained to the brown-haired 21-year-old and orbed out of the room with his sister in tow.

Once he got to the manor, he let go of Melinda.

"Now!" Chris shouted, but was too late. Melinda had shimmered back out of the manor.

"We need to put an anti-shimmer spell on this room next time." Wyatt called to his younger brother, trying to get the last crystal down to make a crystal cage. He looked to Chris, who looked like he was trying to sense for Melinda again.

"I've lost her," Chris opened his eyes, "She's cut off our connection." Usually, Chris could not only sense her through his whitelighter abilities but also through his empathy connection. Wyatt tried to sense for her.

"I've got a faint connection," Wyatt explained, "P3. Go, orb!" Straight away Chris orbed out.

"I'll go and help him." Bianca looked at her boyfriend with worry, maybe she could get through to the young girl. Seeing Wyatt nod, she shimmered out of the attic to Piper's club, P3.

As she materialised, she saw Melinda stood behind the bar drinking from a bottle of vodka. She saw Chris trying to talk to her.

"Melinda, listen to me, this is not you." Melinda looked at Chris, and then at the new figure who had shimmered in. Once she realised it was Bianca, she jumped over the bar and attacked her. Using her kickboxing skills she had learnt from Wyatt, Melinda managed to pin Bianca to the ground.

"Mel!" Chris yelled, pulling his sister away from his brother's lover, "Stop this now." He suddenly found himself flying through the air and hit a table. Then Melinda climbed on top of him, straddling like she had earlier to James. She pinned Chris to the table, holding his arms above his head.

"I want you." Melinda whispered in his ear. Chris could not help himself. He loved Melinda, and now this side to her was becoming alluring, but no she was evil. He had to think. How could he use her lust against her? As he felt her kissing his neck and ear, he suddenly realised. If he could get on top of her, he could orb them back to the manor, and would still have old of her to stop her from shimmering away. Chris let Melinda lay kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, her hands moved down his body. Now he had his chance. Grabbing Melinda's waist, he rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head.

"So you want to take control." She smiled, wrapping her legs around her lover's waist, pulling him closer to her.

Chris smiled at Melinda's comment and kissed her. As they kissed he orbed them out of P3 and back to the manor. As he materialised again, he broke the kiss and looked into Melinda's eyes. He saw the shock on her face, once she realised what he had done.

"Yeah, I want to take control."

As soon as Melinda realised she was in the manor, she started struggling with her lover, but it did not work. Chris was too strong for her. She could see movement around her. It was Wyatt placing the crystals. She felt Chris' weight get off her body and then Wyatt place the last crystal, activating the cage.

Wyatt stood back to see Melinda try to get out of his crystal cage, then he turned to Chris.

"Where's Bianca?" He saw the look of shock on Chris' face and quickly orbed to P3, to find his girlfriend.

Chris watched Wyatt orb out and looked at his baby sister. They were the only two people left in the room, and now he had a chance to admire her outfit, without the chance of her jumping on top of him.

"Like what you see?" Melinda asked, calmly, as she saw Chris staring at her.

"Apart from your black hair and the evilness to you, yeah. You wanna keep hold of that outfit, bit of roleplay you know."

Melinda laughed coldly at Chris' response, but then felt her conscience take over.

"Chris, please, help me. I can't stay evil."

Chris ran to the cage. While Melinda was good he wanted to take away a crystal but knew it could be a trap, so he stood looking deep into her eyes.

"We'll help you, Mel, is there anything you can remember?"

"A potion. The demon gave me a potion."

"For what?"

"To bring out my true nature. I'm evil Chris, you have to vanquish me."

"No!" Chris shouted, "I will not vanquish you, you're good Melinda, you just have to fight this."

"It's too strong." The evil started to take over Melinda again, and her eyes turned back to the coldness. Chris could see it and stepped back. "You scared?" Melinda cackled at her brother.

"We'll find a way to save you, Melinda. I promise you."

"Save me from what? I've never felt so free."

That was not something that he wanted to hear, he knew that Melinda feared that she was evil but for the past month had put it to one side, and now that she was having a taste of it she was giving in. He started to fear that he was going to lose his sister, lover and best friend.

"Oh, you got her back." Leo stated calmly as he entered the attic, to see his daughter in a crystal cage. He walked towards them and then saw tears in Chris' eyes.

"Go and help your mom with the potion."

"What potion?" Chris asked.

"To help remove the evil."

With that, Chris left the room, he knew his father had sent him out because his emotions were starting to get the better of him, and was thankful for it.

As he reached the kitchen, he saw that his aunts were there.

"Hey, dad sent me down."

"Have you got her back?" Piper asked, anxiously. After seeing her daughter turn evil, she panicked that she would lose her forever. What if they could not turn her back? What if this potion would not work? This was the same one that they used when Wyatt had been turned evil, it worked then but it was different circumstances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A 15-year-old Wyatt Halliwell had just returned from the underworld, after following a demon with James. James had had to shimmer him back to the manor, because he had inhaled some smoke from a demon. Piper was the first one to see him, and noticed that something had changed straight away and knew James could see it too. Wyatt's eyes were glazed over, as if something was taking over his body._

_After James had explained what had happened, Piper went to work on making the potion, she had never made this potion before, and was taking a guess at what would go in it, but she had been making potions for years and knew what qualities each of the ingredients had. She had trusted James to look after Wyatt until Paige could come from Magic School, but realised it was a mistake when she heard James yell for Piper and then the sound of the Grandfather clock shattering again._

"_James?" Piper called from the kitchen, and then saw a tall, dark figure walk in. It was Wyatt, but not the Wyatt they knew, this Wyatt was evil. He was very similar to the Wyatt they had seen when Piper's spell had backfired when trying to find out what was wrong with her two-year-old Wyatt. The only difference with this Wyatt was that his eyes were still glazed and he was 10 years younger than the other Wyatt. As Piper looked at him, it was as if his body was being controlled by somebody else._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she thought back to that event six years ago, she realised this was completely different, what if this potion would not work?

"Have you found out what happened?" Phoebe asked her nephew as he sat on one of the chairs by the wooden table.

"The demon that took her gave her a potion."

"Do you know who the demon was?" Phoebe asked again, realising that Mel had given Chris some information. Was this because she trusted him because of their love, or was she still trying to fight the evil? She hoped it was the latter for Piper's sake, she still had not got over the fact that Chris and Mel were in love, the only reason she had was because she accepted Coop's explanation. Also, with living with Coop, he could explain everything to her at home, slowly.

"The demon's called Faroth, he's lower level, shouldn't be too hard to kill. I'm just hoping that killing him will reverse the potion."

"Well, your cousins are at Magic School with your Uncle Coop, researching for anything on curses. I'll just go and tell them to change their MO." And with that, Paige orbed out of the kitchen. Once the orbs had disappeared, Chris put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his brown hair. He felt Phoebe sit next to him and pull him into a hug.

"It's ok, we'll get her back," Phoebe told her nephew calmly, "You're not blame."

* * *

Another chapter come to an end, now you know the drill, click that little button that says 'go' to review, please.


	8. This Isn't You

**Disclaimer: You ust know by now to check chapter 1**

**And again, thank you to my reviewers. I won't make this long, I shall just get on with the story. Enjoy!**

This Isn't You

Once the potion was finished, Chris took it up to the attic, he knew that Piper did not want to see her daughter the state that she was in. He knew she had put up with finding out Wyatt was the Source of All Things Evil in an alternate timeline, and had watched Wyatt turn evil six years ago, and she could not go through everything again with her only daughter.

As Chris got to the attic, he saw Leo, Wyatt and Bianca all stood around Melinda's cage.

"How is she?" He asked as he got closer to see her sat down, looking bored.

"Chris, you're back," Melinda smiled as she saw the love of her life, "These three are boring me to death."

"Well I've got a potion I want you to take."

But Melinda refused, he had to try and get to her conscience, it was the only way he would convince her to take the potion. He knelt on the floor, directly in front of Melinda, and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Melinda, please baby," Chris whispered, "I want to help you and this potion will do." He saw Melinda's eyes soften.

"Chris…please save me."

Chris pulled a crystal away, much to Wyatt and Leo's dislike and got closer to her. He hugged her and kissed her black hair.

"Please Mel, please take this baby."

Melinda nodded her head, hoping that it would stop the evil. Taking the potion from Chris, she drank it in one.

"Melinda?" But her hair was still black. Chris pulled back and put the crystal back.

"Why has it not worked?" Wyatt asked, "That was what mom used on me, right?" Chris nodded his head and then explained that it was a different situation. Wyatt's body had been taken over from the smoke he inhaled when he turned evil, he did not know what he was doing, Melinda on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing.

"We have to kill the demon." Chris looked at his older brother, earning a laugh from Melinda.

"You think that will stop me?"

That was not what Chris thought, he had an idea of stopping Melinda, but first he needed to vanquish the demon so he did not come back.

"Ok, you know about the demon?"

"Lower-level, we don't even need potions."

Wyatt nodded, he was seeing his younger brother in a different light. He was starting to take control, Melinda's love was bringing something good out of Chris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding where Faroth's lair was, Wyatt and Chris orbed in to face him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you two," Faroth looked at the brothers, "Not just yet anyway."

Wyatt eyed the demon that was responsible for his sister turning evil, fighting a battle with herself and losing unfortunately. He did not speak to Faroth, he just threw an energy ball at him. Faroth dodged the energy ball, but only just.

Chris walked towards the demon and telekinetically threw him into a wall. He held his hands out, shooting Elder bolts at the demon, while Wyatt threw energy balls at him.

Both the brothers stopped, as they saw the demon scorched.

"This won't help your sister." Faroth told the boys as he was vanquished.

Chris knew that would not help, it was a potion, not a spell, but he knew what would. He heard the sound of a crash behind him. As he turned he saw Wyatt throwing a cauldron into a wall.

"Wyatt!" Chris called to his older brother, trying to keep his temper under control, "Wyatt!" This time, Chris grabbed his shoulders, making his older brother look him in the eye, "We can save her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo paced the attic floor, watching his daughter carefully.

"Leo?" he heard a faint voice from the door. He looked to see Piper there, "She's like this because of us, isn't she?" Piper ran to her husband crying.

"No…it's not because of us." Leo soothed his wife, but wondered the same thing. If they had been more understanding of Chris and Mel's relationship maybe she would not be giving into the evil that was taking over her body, but he did not want to admit that to Piper.

As orbs filled the room, Leo looked up hoping it was going to be their sons, but it was Paige.

"Paige?" Piper looked at her youngest sister, "Please tell me you have something."

"There's nothing Piper," Paige shook her head, "There's everything about curses and spells, but nothing about potions."

"You can't turn me back, Paige." Melinda said coldly from the cage, "You'll never turn me back."

"How can you be so cold?" Bianca piped up from Aunt Pearl's couch. She had stayed quiet while Wyatt was not there, but now could not help herself. She was a demon herself , well a phoenix so was considered a demon, and had never spoken to anybody the way Mel was talking to her family.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked the eldest Halliwell.

"Down stairs, she's writing a spell to see if that works."

"No need for a spell." She heard a voice and then saw her two sons orb into the room. She could see the anger in Wyatt's eyes but Chris smiled. Had he found something out from being in the Underworld?

As soon as everybody stopped asking questions he walked to the cage, looking his sister in the eyes.

"I know you think you're evil, actually I know right now you are evil, and I've just figured out why."

"Enlighten me." Melinda smirked at her lover, partly wondering whether he knew something she did not.

"This isn't you Melinda, and I know you're trying to fight it, but you're fighting a losing battle because you think you're alone. You think you've been alone for the past month, nobody understanding what you're going through? Thinking you were evil because you caused your miscarriage, but news flash Melinda the baby was going to be evil. You did the right thing."

"I thought you said that the baby could have been good?"

"The baby could never have been good." Chris finally admitted what he knew was true, "But you Melinda, are. You did the right thing getting rid of the baby, and ok, yeah it hurts, but we vanquish evil and you did."

Chris looked to see Melinda starting to cry, it was working. Chris moved a crystal away, deactivating the cage and moved to his sister.

"I love you Melinda, and I always will, no matter what you do. I haven't been the best of guys this past month, but I was hurting too. But I want you to know that you are not evil, you can never be evil. You're good through and through."

"No I'm not." Melinda cried. Chris' words were affecting her, she could feel her conscience winning finally.

"You are. You vanquished an evil, you did the greatest good you could ever do. Our baby was going to cause the end of the world and you stopped that from happening. I love you for that Mel, I love you." He caressed Melinda's face, seeing that he was getting through to her, "No matter what obstacles life throws at us, I want you to know that I will always love you." He could see Melinda's hair turn back to the blonde, he was sure it was a little darker than normal, but never the less it was blonde. Her inner battle had been fought and won.

"That poyion was to bring out your true nature and your true nature is good."

Melinda looked up into the emerald eyes of her brother, and smiled. He still loved her. After everything that had happened, he had forgiven her and loved her. That helped her win the inner battle she was having with the evil inside of her.

Chris kissed Melinda gently, letting her know that she meant the world to him, but then pulled away. Their parents were still in the room.

"Melinda, we're sorry." Piper cried as she saw her daughter was good again, "We've been so horrible to you ever since we found out about you two, but it will all change. We don't even want to lose you and if that means that you two are together then that's the way it will be."

Leo agreed with his wife, as much as it pained him that their son and daughter were in love with each other, it made him happy to see they were happy.

"Thanks mom." Melinda said and ran to her mother, hugging her, "I am so sorry for everything."

* * *

sorry this is a little shorter than my other chapters. At first the next chapter was going to end the story but I later decided to carry on with it, which is why I brought her back to god so quickly.

well, now that is sorted out do you care to review? Go on, you know you want to...


	9. The Power of Two

**Disclaimer: Yes, as usual, see chapter 1**

The Power of Two

It had been five months since Melinda had turned evil, well had an inner battle with evil, which still affected her at times. Everything had started to turn back to normal, well as normal as everything could be. Piper and Leo had finally settled down about her and Chris, since Uncle Coop had explained everything to them they found that there was nothing that they could do. A cupid had put them both together, and they were never going to fall out of love.

Speaking of Chris, he was getting ready to move to LA to go to college. Just after everything with Melinda happened, he had contemplated staying in San Francisco, but Melinda and Wyatt had talked him out of that, after all Chris could orb back at anytime to see Melinda, and Wyatt could orb Melinda to Chris. Chris and Melinda had continued 'dating', this time with family knowing. Chris had figured it might be a little easier when he gets to college, his friends there would not know she was his sister, so they would not have to hide anything around them.

After Bianca had helped try and save Mel from her battle with evil, Wyatt asked her to marry him. Of course, Bianca had said yes but they thad decided on a long engagement. It also meant that he was moving out of the manor, and into a house with Bianca, in fact into the house next door, so he was still close enough to his family. It was bad enough Chris was going to be in LA, once demons found that out then there would be trouble, he needed to stay close by.

Melinda had decided that staying at the manor was best for her, rather than going to LA with Chris. They had discussed it when she was pregnant, but that was to hide the baby from the family, now there was no baby there was no reason to leave and not finish school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda stood in the doorway of Chris' bedroom. Boxes and suitcases filled the room. His wardrobe was not completely empty, but it was empty enough. His desk was bare, since his computer was packed to take it to college with him, and his bedside cabinet had nothing on it either. Melinda frowned, realising that Chris was really going to be away from her. They had not had to be apart for more than a week before this, and now he was going to be away from her for months…well ok not months, she could call for him whenever she wanted but it was not enough. At least it was not like mortal families that would have to wait for the end of a semester or something like that.

"What you thinking?" She heard her youngest brother's soft voice behind her. Melinda turned to see Chris, his green eyes sparkling.

"Just what it's going to be like without you or Wyatt here."

"You call for me and I'll be here in a blink of the eye. Well as long as I'm not in a lecture, or fighting a demon, or on a date…"

Chris looked at his sister as he said date. He felt her slap him lightly.

"A date?" She had a smirk on her face, and her eyes scrunched up slightly, something that all Halliwell women seemed to do. He had seen his Aunts Prue, Phoebe and Paige do it all the time.

"I'm joking." Chris pulled her into a hug. He was going to be at college at the end of the week, nearly September. The summer vacation seemed to speed by, which was both a good and bad thing for Chris. He was glad to be going away, getting away from the manor, having a little freedom from his mother's and eldest brother's care, but it also meant being away from Mel. And yes he knew that everything few days he would orb back the manor to see her, and most weekends Wyatt would orb her to him, or he would orb in, pick her up, and orb them back to LA, but that did not stop him from feeling he was losing the most precious thing he held dear.

Melinda looked up at Chris, to see him looking down at her. She felt his hand caress her cheek and then he leaned in to kiss her. As their kisses got more and more passionate, Chris lead Melinda into his room. The family were out, which meant they had a few hours to themselves. Even though Piper had given them her and Leo's blessing, they still did not like the idea, so they promised to only be like this when nobody was around. Chris lead Melinda to the bed, getting around all the boxes in his room and laid her down, kissing her all over. Everything was getting heated, but they were stopped when they heard a female cough. Chris looked around, slightly annoyed, to see Pru, their eldest cousin, stood in his room. She had obviously entered in the way all cupids did, with their pink glow and heart, the family had nicknamed it hearting, since Coop never had a name for it.

"There's a problem," Pru started, trying not to look at her two cousins who looked to be getting busy. She had kept a clear mind about it all, after all she was half-cupid, she knew they could not help it, "We need your help, both of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Hope were trying desperately to keep the warlock away from their dad, who was lying unconscious on the ground. They did not have many powers, but they had enough to keep him away until Pru managed to get Mel, Chris or Wyatt. They had called for Pru when they realised their calls for Wyatt were not getting through to him. They had decided that calling for Chris was not a good idea, since they knew their mom and the aunts were out vanquishing a demon, and Uncle Leo was at Magic School so Mel and Chris were alone. They had been told if they were alone, do not call for Chris unless an emergency, but what constituted as an emergency? Was this classed as an emergency?

Hannah orbed a plate at the warlock, who blinked out of the way and back in, the plate smashed into a wall.

The room was filled with a pink, blue and white lights, which meant Pru had managed to get Wyatt. The warlock was thrown into a wall, and to Hannah's surprise Chris and Mel stood with Pru to one side.

"Where's Junior?" Mel called to the twins, who both pointed upwards, he was obviously in his room. Melinda ran up the stairs to check on her youngest cousin while her brother took care of the warlock.

"What do you want?" Chris asked the warlock, realising he probably would not get an answer that easily. The warlock stared at the elder-witch, who threw him back into the wall again, "I repeat, what do you want?" The warlock still did not answer, so Chris resorted to using his Elder-bolts to harm the warlock. Finally, the warlock began to talk.

"The Source will take over the world." Without another word, the warlock was in flames, screaming at his vanquish.

"What happened?" Pru asked, making sure her uncle was alive, relieved that he was just unconscious.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was worried, the warlock had mentioned the Source. His mom and aunts vanquished the Source 23 years ago, when it was Cole, and now all of a sudden there was a new one? So this was why demons had not really attacked in years, just the odd one that he and Wyatt could handle when they were kids, there was a rise of a new Source and they were planning on taking over the world. Chris kicked a crystal that was lying on the floor. He was not really sure why that crystal was there, but was glad it was.

"Now what was that for?" He heard a female voice, but there was nobody in the room with him. He had been in the attic alone since he had got back, since he left Melinda with the twins to help sort out the mess.

"Aunt Prue?" Chris finally asked, and she materialised in front of her.

"Yes Aunt Prue, who else would it be?" Prue gave her middle nephew a hug and sat him down, "What's wrong?"

Chris looked into her dark brown eyes and sighed.

"There's a new Source." He saw his deceased aunt look at him wide-eyed.

"Does your mom know?" Prue finally asked her brunette nephew, brushing part of that said brunette hair away from his eyes. Chris shook his head, he had not been able to sense for her, she was obviously in the underworld taking care of some demon, which he had decided she was too old to do. She was, after all, 32 when Chris was born, making her 51. Too old to be hunting demons in his mind.

"You need to tell her." Explaining that she was in the underworld and that Wyatt was busy with Bianca, he had to figure this out alone. He had to find the Source, how hard could it be? "That will get you killed!" Prue shouted at her nephew. She had never faced a Source before, but had watched her sisters battle both the Sources that came into their lives. She knew how dangerous a Source of All Evil was.

"I'm not going to go after him, Aunt Prue," Chris smiled at her love, "I need information. I'll get a demon here and torture the demon."

"I'd get Mel to do that, she's better at torture than you are." Chris smirked at that comment, Mel was the best at torture, after all she could torture him easily, just not in the same way his Aunt Prue meant.

"I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't go to college either. I should be here to help destroy the Source."

"No you need to go to college," Prue hugged Chris, "You've already taken one year out. And besides you're only an orb away, so it's not that bad."

"Yeah but what if I can't get to them in time. What if I'm held up in a lecture or something?"

"Don't think about that. Your mom would not want you giving up your chance at a life away from here, because of the Source."

Just then his mom and two younger aunts orbed into the room, both of his aunts were covered in green slime.

"I'm just saying next time I tell you to duck, I mean duck." Chris smirked at his mother telling her younger sisters off.

"Prue!" Phoebe looked to see her eldest sister sat with her nephew and ran to her, hugging her. They hardly got a chance to see each other at the moment, with demons coming to attack them left, right and centre, but could not say that in front of Chris. He did not know.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, hugging her deceased half-sister, who she had never met during her life.

"I'm here to cheer up your nephew here, Paige." Prue smiled.

"What's up darling? You and Mel haven't had a fight have you?"

"No, mom, we haven't."

"Is it Wyatt? Have you two had a fight?"

"No mom." Chris shook his head again, if only it was that simple.

"So what is it?"

"There's some bad news. Hannah and Hope were attacked while you were gone."

"What! Are they ok?" Paige asked her youngest nephew anxiously. She had only left them for 15 minutes, and Henry had been there, but they had been attacked!

"They're fine. They called for Pru and Pru came to get me and Mel. Mel and Pru are still with them. It was more of what the warlock said."

"And that was?" Phoebe asked, trying to get the words out of her nephew's mouth fast so her youngest sister could go and check on her nieces.

"There's a new Source."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Bianca, slow down."

"You want me slow? That's not like you!" Bianca was on top of Wyatt, and leaned over to kiss his bare chest while they made love. She slowed down just like Wyatt asked and then felt herself being moved and then found herself underneath Wyatt, who was taking it slow.

"I'm just…oh…" Wyatt started to say but felt the blood rush south, as he came inside his fiancée, "I love you." Wyatt finally sighed as he looked into her eyes, breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Bianca smiled, kissing her lover lightly, feeling his heacy breathing on her.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say as she looked into his ice-blue eyes and then asked him why, "You didn't, did you?"

Bianca smiled and shook her head, but she did not mind. This was for Wyatt, he was the one who had come back from an unsuccessful demon hunt and was full of stress. She had decided that he needed the sex to calm down about it. Suddenly their bedroom was filled with a pink glow.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

Wyatt rolled of Bianca, and helped her cover up with the bed sheet as he saw his eldest cousin, Pru, standing in their bedroom with her eyes covered by her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, making a mental note to stop people orbing, hearting, shimmering, whatever transportation method anybody had, without warning them first.

"There's a problem at the manor. Can you come?"

"Tell mom I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to get dressed ok?"

With that, Pru smiled and hearted back out Wyatt's house.

"I'm sorry about that, baby."

"Don't be," Bianca smiled and kissed her fiancée, "You need to go to your family." Wyatt sighed and climbed out of the bed. He could have done with getting a shower first, but he was not sure how important this was. _Why didn't Chris orb in?_ Wyatt found himself thinking, _Why was it Pru? Had something happened?_ Wyatt quickly got dressed and orbed out of his house to the manor. Yes, it was just next door, he could have easily walked around, but this might be life threatening, although Pru did not sound worried.

Once Wyatt had orbed into the living room of the manor, where he sensed his mother, he found the whole family there, and he meant the whole family, well except his grandpa. Grams, Grandma and Aunt Prue were even there.

"Where's Bianca?" he heard his younger sister ask, with a bit of a smirk. Pru had obviously told her what they were doing.

"I left her at the house, what was so important that Pru had to come and get me?" He looked around the gathered family to see that Chris was there, pacing the floor.

"There's a new Source." Chris turned to his eldest brother. He looked at the confused look on Wyatt's face, "You know, the guy who controls all of evil, pretty much unlimited power, very hard to vanquish." Chris could not help himself, even though he knew Wyatt knew who he was talking about, but what was the confused look was for:

"How is he back? What does he want?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie." Piper answered his son's questions. _Great_, Wyatt thought, _life gets good and something destroys it._

"Tell me about it." He heard Melinda talk to him. Looking at everybody's confused looks, he realised she was talking to him.

"What's so bad for you?" Wyatt asked, intrigued.

"Erm…this Source thing." Melinda answered quickly, a little too quickly though, which earned an 'I don't believe you' look from Wyatt.

"So what can we do?" Pru asked the adults that were in the living room. She saw Henry, Coop and Leo look at the Charmed Sisters.

"The best thing right now is to wait for more demons to spill." Phoebe explained to her eldest daughter, "Once we know enough, we go after the Source." The 'we' meaning her and her sisters. The Charmed One's. The original Power of Three.

"No," Grams disagreed with her granddaughters, "It's up to your children to do this."

All three sisters looked at their Grams and then at their mom and sister who were agreeing with the ghost, but Piper did not.

"Not my children, they're not old enough."

"Yes we are mom. Maybe not Melinda, but me and Wy are." Chris turned to his mother.

"Hey!" Melinda looked at her lover, but she was only 16, he did have a point.

"You need the power of three, though, you and Wyatt won't be able to do this."

"Actually, they will." Patty explained to her daughters, "With Wyatt and Chris there is no need for the power of three."

"The Power of Two?" Wyatt asked, unconvinced.

"The Power of Two." Prue nodded to her eldest nephew, "But you need as much information as you can get before you go. And train."

"So I'll stay here rather than going to college."

"No you won't." Wyatt turned to his younger brother, "You will go to college. C'mon, it's not like we can't get to each other easily enough." Wyatt did not want his brother to give up the chance of going away to college, to get away from the family manor. Wyatt never got a chance, actually he did not want to, but he knew Chris did. Chris wanted to go away to college, he needed to. Chris needed the indepenence.

As the two brothers began to argue about whether or not the younger of the two should go to college, there was the sound of whistling. The two boys looked at their mother, sheepishly, she used to do that when they were kids and bickering.

"Chris, you are going to college, end of story." Piper shouted at her youngest son. She did not need the two of them arguing, they needed to sort everything out about the Source of All Evil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since the news of the new Source, and Wyatt had been to the underworld a lot trying to get as much information as he could. Chris had been gone a lot too, much to Melinda's dislike. She would have to see her brother go to LA in a few days, and he was not even there for her right now, and to top it all off, she had found out she was pregnant AGAIN and had not been able to tell Chris, you would have really thought they would have thought about protection after the first time, would you not? She needed to tell Chris there was another baby that was due to be evil but she could not go through everything again. The last one nearly caused her to turn evil, what was she going to do now?

Melinda laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as she heard the sound of orbs enter her room.

"Chris!" Her brother stood there, with a deep scratch across his neck.

"I'm ok." Chris winced as he felt his sister's fingers touch either side of the scratch. He had just managed to get out of the underworld and decided he had to see Melinda before he went to find Wyatt for healing. He had not seen her for two days now, and missed her.

"What happened?" Melinda asked, looking into her lover's emerald eyes, who seemed to be searching hers at the same time.

"What are you so panicky about?"

"I'm not panicky."

"You are. Oh my God! Mel, why didn't you tell me?" Melinda looked away from Chris, and sat back down on the bed. Her brother followed.

"How long have you know?" Chris hooked his fingers under Melinda's chin and turned her face to face him.

"A week or so," Melinda's eyes looked to the floor, "I tried to tell you. I wanted to."

"Look at me, Mel," Chris said sternly, making Melinda's eye level rise to his, "It's ok. We'll sort this out, I promise you. It's not all bad." Chris kissed Melinda gently, as tears fell from her eyes, "It's ok, Mel, don't cry."

Melinda laughed slightly at her stupidity for crying and placed her hand on Chris' cheek. She felt Chris' forehead touch hers and his thumb trace her lips, "Everything will be fine." Chris whispered and brushed her lips with his, then kissed her again. As their kisses got more passionate, he laid her on the bed and laid on top of her, stroking her side and arms gently.

Melinda bent one of her legs as she felt Chris' hands feel for her legs, and raised up her skirt. He fingered her underwear and started kissing down her neck and ear. Chris sat himself up, pulling Mel up with him to take off her top and took his T-shirt off too, throwing them on the floor. He then quickly unfastened Melinda's bra and pulled it off. Throwing that on the floor with the two tops he laid her back on the bed, allowing his lips kiss the newly bared skin, reaching for her perfect breasts, sucking on her pink nipples, hearing moans of pleasure from Melinda. Mel ran her fingers through Chris' hair as she felt his lips and tongue playing with her nipples, then running down her stomach. Chris reached the top of Melinda's skirt and played with the top of it.

Melinda looked down at her lover as she stripped her of her skirt and then kissed her through her underwear, she let out more moans of pleasure. Before Chris had a chance to completely strip his lover, he felt himself being pulled back up and rolled over. He looked to see Melinda straddling him, laying kisses on his neck. He winced slightly as she kissed where his battle wound was.

"Sorry." Mel whispered in his ear, kissing down his body, unfastening Chris' belt and jeans. She revealed his black boxers as she pulled his jeans down. Once his jeans were off, she kissed up his thighs, and ran her hands up his chest and then back down to his abs, and then she reached his boxers. She looked up into Chris' eyes and pulled the boxers down, releasing his semi-hard member, and stripped him. Looking at his lustful look, she winked and took him into her mouth, teasing the head with her tongue, while her lips moved up and down. Chris closed his eyes as he played with the blonde hair of his lover. The pleasure ran through his body, it had been weeks since they had just got this far, and he felt like he could explode right there and then.

"Oh, Melinda…" Chris whispered, pulling her up to him and kissing her. He rolled her over, his mouth trailing back down her body, playing with the waist band of her underwear.

"Trust you to wear pink." He smiled and pulled the underwear off her, kissing back up her legs, sucking and nibbling on her inner thighs and finally running his tongue over her clit, sucking and liking, hearing her moans of pleasure. Hearing her, turned him on more. He kissed back up her body and reached her lips.

"Are you definitely pregnant?" Chris asked, wondering whether to be on the safe side and use a condom - now he thinks of it!

"Definitely. I took the test last week."

Melinda felt Chris kiss her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her. Chris' lips moved to Melinda's neck as he pushed himself in and out of her, starting slow like he usually did and then moved faster. He thought he was going to come too soon, so slowed down, trying to put it off for the sake of his sister.

"Oh, Chris…" Melinda moaned, his slow movements were touching everywhere, just right.

Chris felt Melinda's body tensing, she was getting closer, he could feel her hands gripping his shoulder blades, her nails digging into his back. That did it for him, he came right then.

"Chris!" He heard Melinda has her body started to relax around him. He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"You came, right?" Chris asked, he was not sure, he was worried that doing nothing the past few weeks ruined it for her.

"I came." Melinda breathlessly smiled at her brother, kissing him. She could see his eyelids dropping, "Go to sleep."

Chris stubbornly shook his head, but he did not have a choice in the matter, his body was giving into the tiredness. He pulled out of Melinda and rolled over so he was on his back. He felt Melinda lay her head on his chest so wrapped his arms around her.

Melinda sat up as she heard Chris start snoring, only lightly, but it helped her know he was asleep. Once she had got off the bed without waking Chris, she quickly threw some sweats on and a top and left the room. She could hear shouting downstairs and as she reached the top she saw Piper thrown into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom!" Melinda ran down the stairs to see four demons in the living room.

"Just in time, witch." One of the demons said to her, throwing a fireball. Melinda ducked out of the way and then threw fireballs back at the demons, vanquishing three, the last one shimmered out. Remembering what had happened, she ran to her mother's body. She turned her over, so Piper was on her back. She could see burn marks on her body, checking for a pulse she found a faint one.

"Wyatt!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt heard his sister's calls, and they sounded urgent. Kissing Bianca on the forehead he got out of bed, throwing on his jeans and a T-shirt, Melinda's frantic calls were ringing in his head.

As soon as Wyatt started to orb into the manor, he could hear her crying, still calling for him. He looked around the living room, looking for her, and then saw her on the stairs.

"Wyatt, hurry, it's mom."

Hearing that it was mom sent him in a panic. He ran to the body of his mom and knelt over her. There were burn marks everywhere. Wyatt held his hand over the burns on the body and the yellow glow formed. As the burns began to heal, he saw his baby sister relax.

"Mom!" Melinda called as Piper opened her eyes, her poor daughter was crying.

"What happened?" Piper asked, seeing Wyatt, his blonde hair slightly mused. Then felt Melinda's shaking body.

"There were demons, but it's ok, they're gone." Mel cried, as she held her mother.

"What's going on?" Melinda heard a male voice at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Chris, still half asleep, with his jeans back on.

Before anybody could answer, they heard a crash come from the attic and the yell of pain. The four looked at each other and then ran up the stairs to find two teenagers, one male and one female. The female must have been about 16, maybe 17. The male, a year or two younger. They were both tangled together on the ground. Then they looked around to see a portal on the wall closing. Piper ignored the portal and looked at the two teenagers.

"Get off me, Parker!" The female shouted at the boy, who quickly stood up. He looked around at the four standing in the attic, mouth wide open.

"Peyton!" 'Parker' said to the girl, who was now looking at the four others in the attic, "I think it worked."

* * *

I know, I know - not future people, but it's not too bad. I promise. please don't hurt me...lol but do review 


	10. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: you must know by now**

**Thank you to my reviewers :D. Just to clear up any confusion on the fact that Melinda can throw fireballs - it's part of her telepathy. She can use the powers of the people she is fighting with or against, so could hook into the demons' fireball power. This does have limitations however, she can only use the powers if they are within the same vicinity to her, so she can see them, and if they are awake/conscious.**

**I'm sorry i didn't keep Melinda evil for longer, I just thought maybe it would take the emphasis off the actual story...but it still gets good from here...**

**Anyway, on with the story...and to find out who the future people are...maybe...**

Who Are You?

Wyatt looked at the two strangers, confused at where they came from, he feared who they were. He looked between the two, they looked so similar. The girl had dark brown hair with mesmerising hazel eyes, eyes much like Melinda's. The boy was tall, already nearing Chris' height, and had dark blonde hair, and also had hazel eyes much like 'Peyton'. Peyton dressed quite fashionable, in her dark blue jeans and a dark green, low-cut top, she was cute too. The boy, Parker as the girl had called him, was dressed more scruffily, in sweats and a T-shirt, his dark-blonde hair mussed.

Chris was also staring at the two youngsters in confusion, but he was also trying to read their emotions. He suddenly felt a wash of sadness from the girl, but then anger. Why would she be angry? The boy on the other hand had no emotions coming from him. He was blocking his empathy power, so he looked at Melinda.

'_The boy's blocking my powers, can you read anything?' _He sent a telepathic message to his younger sister. Maybe it was just the fact that he was tired.

Melinda looked at the boy and concentrated on him, but she could not hear anything from him. The girl though, she could hear her thoughts.

_Oh my God! She's here!_ The young girl was thinking, _I wonder if she can tell who I am? That won't be good. Damn Peyton, put your block on. You're in a room with a telepath and an empath._ And that was the end of the thoughts. Melinda shook her head, knowing Chris was still looking at her.

Piper looked at the two teenagers and could not stand and wait for an explanation, she obviously was not going to get one from these two strangers without initiating the conversation.

"Who are you, you better not be here to hurt my children because I swear I'll blow you to kingdom come."

"We're not here to hurt you." The boy quickly corrected that accusation, "We're friends, we're from the future. I'm Parker and this is Peyton."

"Don't tell them anymore than they need to know."

"They kind of needed to know that, Pey."

Piper watched in awe at the two teenagers, who fought like siblings, were they siblings?

"No we're not." Peyton answered the eldest Halliwell.

"You're a telepath." Piper looked at the girl. Peyton looked at the Charmed One and nodded her head.

"So, where are you from in the future?" Piper asked. She had not seen anybody come to the past since her youngest son did it 20 years ago to save his older brother.

"That doesn't matter," Parker shook his head, knowing if he said something he would get a mouthful from Peyton, "We're just here to tell you that the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed are killed. It leads to the destruction of the world and we came back to save our future."

Piper still was not too sure about whether to trust them, but if they were here to save the world from being destroyed because of them dying…wait, she knew about her death, about Wyatt's death…

Chris heard about his mom and brother dying and felt his world was going to crash around him.

"When?" Chris asked, he started to feel Wyatt's fear and pain coming through, yet when he searched his mother's emotions they were calm, a little shaky but mostly calm, was she listening to what they were saying?

"The Charmed Ones die after I'm born," Peyton answered, "The Twice-Blessed in a few years time."

Wyatt sighed with relief, he was not going to die anytime soon, but his mother was…after the girl was born, but wait when was she going to be born?

"In about nine months time." Peyton looked at Wyatt and then to Melinda. _Oh my God!_ Melinda thought and then put her hands to her stomach. She looked to the girl and then at Chris. Chris had realised the same thing as her, she could hear his thoughts and he had obviously felt her emotions.

Piper and Wyatt were still confused. If this girl was going to be born in 9 months, who were her parents? She was obviously a witch to come from the future.

"Actually," Peyton looked to Wyatt, "Half-witch, a quarter-mortal and a quarter-elder." A quarter elder, that was a little specific, so one of her parents was half-elder, the only person he knew was…

"Chris!" Wyatt looked shocked, "Chris is your dad."

Piper looked between Wyatt, Peyton, Chris and Melinda. Was her eldest boy right? No, he could not have been, that would mean Melinda was pregnant right now. Piper looked at her two younger children.

"Are you?" She asked them both, asking Melinda if she was pregnant and Chris if he was the father.

Melinda was like a deer in headlights, she had just seen her daughter grown up and now her mother was asking if she was pregnant, what did she think? Of course she was.

"But wait," Chris ignored his mother's question, "Who are you?" Chris looked straight at the young boy, who looked to the floor and then to Peyton. Peyton shook her head at the boy. The boy looked at Chris.

"I can't tell you," Parker answered, "Future consequences."

Piper nearly fell over with laughter. She remember when the past Chris had come back to save Wyatt, constantly saying 'future consequence', she absolutely hated that and now it was being thrown back at him, even though this was not the same Chris, but in someway he was. It was the same soul, her soul recognised his, but mannerisms were different. Parker must have been related to Chris in some way to get that line from him.

"What's so funny, mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Where did you hear that line, can I ask?" Piper asked the boy, still laughing.

"Why?"

"I just remember someone else saying that to me. You're not related to Chris in any way are you?"

Chris looked at his mother, confused, how had she gone from future consequences to the boy being related to him. Oh, his other self going to the past, must have had something to do with that.

"Erm…"

"No," Peyton quickly answered for the boy, "He's just a very good friend of the family." Peyton answered that far too quickly for Piper's liking. He was somehow related she knew it, but she would not find out for a while.

"Ok," Piper sighed, "Well, we only have one spare room, so do you mind sharing."

"It's ok, Mom," Melinda piped up, "I'll stay in Chris' or over at Wyatt's and one of them can stay in my room."

Piper looked at her daughter.

"Well since Chris will only orb to you," Piper did not like the situation between her children yet but had agreed to try and understand, "Then you stay in Chris' room. Peyton if you take Mel's room I'm sure it'll be a little too girly for…Parker?

"Yeah, Parker." The boy smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Peyton smiled, "About the room being too girly." Peyton winked at Piper and smiled, "But thanks really."

"C'mon, I'll show you where my room is." Melinda pulled Peyton out of the room, finding it creepy how her daughter was here, but older than she was.

"Erm…Chris, can you get Parker sorted out." Chris nodded his head and led the younger teenager out of the attic and down the hall.

"Mom, you trust them?" Wyatt looked at his mother. He knew about the other Chris too, but also heard that it took them months to find out who he really was.

"Peyton's Mel and Chris' little girl, my granddaughter, so yes I trust them."

Wyatt nodded his head, understanding.

"And don't worry about what they've said," Piper hugged her son, "They've warned us about it now, so we'll change it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton looked around the room. It had not changed, well apart from the colour of the walls and the photos, but everything else was the same.

"So, how much can you tell me about the future?" She heard her young mother ask her, while she was making the bed. She had already noticed a man's T-shirt on the floor, and a male's trainers, and taking a guess that they were Chris' knew what had happened, and finally realised why her father was standing in the attic in just his jeans. Melinda's clothes were also thrown around the floor.

"Sorry," Melinda smiled as she saw Peyton looking at the clothes, "I wasn't expecting visitors."

Peyton laughed and sat on the newly made bed.

"I can't tell you much, future consequences and all, but if you ask me questions I'll let you know the answers if I can."

"How does my mom die?"

Peyton looked to the floor, tears in her eyes.

"You told us it was because of the Source," Peyton answered, "You told me that the new Source came shortly after my birth because of a prophecy and she died trying to save me."

"And what happened?"

"Well, she died, and it was up to Phoebe and Paige to try and vanquish the source because Uncle Wyatt and dad weren't ready."

"Was the Source vanquished?" Melinda asked in hope, and smiled seeing Peyton nod, but tears fell from her eyes. Melinda was taken back, she did not know what to do. She was younger than this girl.

Saved by the knock, Melinda sighed and opened the door to see Chris and Parker on the other side.

"Erm…Parker said he could feel Peyton." They had to be related in some way, they had a strong link.

"Pey?" Parker asked, walking into the room and sitting next to her, "What's up?"

"Just telling mom about…well…grandma."

"Oh." Parker nodded his head.

"She told you?" Chris asked Melinda, wrapping his arms around her when he saw her nod. _Tell me in bed_. Again, Melinda nodded her head.

"Why doesn't everybody get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning." Chris offered, showing that he was the oldest in the room, not by much though, his daughter was not that young. He could see it now, he could see Melinda's eyes, his hair colour, Melinda's smile, his nose, and Piper's cheekbones, which had been missed in both him and Melinda.

Chris pulled Melinda to his room, thinking of how long the day tomorrow would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo sat at his desk, grading papers. He did not know what the time was, he knew it was late, but he could not go to the house yet. He had been avoiding it a lot lately, the past four months to be exact, when he and Piper had given in to Chris and Mel being together. He was not a fan of it, and still on some level found it disgusting and wrong. He could not be around them when they were so loved up with each other, although he was impressed with their restraint of holding back when anybody was around, it was just the fact he knew what was going on, and he could see in their eyes what they were thinking, he remembered that with Piper when they first fell in love, he still felt the same now.

"You need to come home." Leo heard his wife's voice. He looked up to see her stood there, arms folded.

"I've just got three more papers."

"Leo, there's a problem at the house, we have some visitors," Piper had come to find her husband to tell them about the future people, but realised that with the way she started she had feared Leo, maybe he should be scared after what she had found out, "Two teenagers from the future. And one of them is Chris and Mel's daughter."

That was the last thing Leo needed to hear right now, but if they were from the future they were here for a reason.

"Why are they here?" Leo asked, putting his pen down and concentrating solely on his wife.

"Something about us dying. Me, Phoebe and Paige I mean." Piper explained, deciding to leave the fact about Wyatt dying out. It was bad enough having to tell him that she was going to die.

Leo shot up from his seat quickly.

"Do you know how? Who?"

"Not yet, I sent them to bed, time travel can be a little tiring, we should know that. We'll find out tomorrow, but I need you home."

Leo nodded, he understood, he would find out first thing in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning had been hectic. As soon as Piper had risen from her sleep, she phoned Phoebe and Paige to come over, alone. Peyton and Parker were talking secretively, Wyatt had explained everything to Bianca so she was over to, and Mel and Chris were still amazed that their daughter had come from the future. Once everybody was in the living room, Piper asked Peyton to start.

"Well," Peyton started, "All I can tell you is that after I'm born the Source will attack. He manages to kill you, Piper, when you're saving me."

"Why does this Source want you?" Paige asked.

"To turn me evil, mom told me about a prophecy that I was meant to destroy the world, but she and dad tried everything to stop it from coming true, and look at me now." Mel turned away from her at that point, she had killed her first baby, and now she was looking at her daughter to see that she was not evil, that Chris was right in the first place, their love could stop the baby from becoming evil. She was the evil one.

Chris could sense Melinda's guilt and pulled her towards him.

"Wait, you said all the Charmed Ones died, right?" Wyatt asked his niece, who was so much like both Melinda and Chris.

"Yeah, once the Source killed Piper, Phoebe and Paige went to try and vanquishing him since you and dad weren't ready for it. He killed them in front of everybody."

"And then I died."

Leo looked at his eldest son, Piper had failed to mention Wyatt was going to die too.

"Not straight away, you and dad had managed to scare him off with the help of mom," Peyton explained to her uncle, "You could fight him off just never vanquish him. You and dad thought you had enough power that you went to vanquish him. I remember it so clearly…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A four-year-old Peyton Helena Halliwell was in her bed, it was way past her bedtime but she could not sleep. She could hear her mom and dad outside of her room, talking…well, actually, arguing. She curled up in a little ball hoping that they were not going to split up. She loved both of her parents so much, she could not see them separated, they had overcome so much to be together, even Peyton understood that._

_She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, as her bedroom door opened slightly._

"_Peyton, baby, are you awake?" It was her father, still she pretended to be asleep, this was it, he was going to tell her that he was going to leave._

"_Peyton honey, wake up." She felt her dad's hands shake her slightly. She pretended to wake up._

"_Daddy? Daddy, I don't want to get up yet." She sensed her dad smiling, but she also sensed sadness, Peyton opened her eyes fully and looked at her dad, as he pulled her onto his knee._

"_Now Peyton, I need you to understand something. I'm going away for a while," she knew it, he was leaving them, "I need you to look after mommy ok. Aunty Bianca will be here because Uncle Wyatt is coming with me." Wait, Uncle Wyatt was leaving Aunty Bianca too, now that did not make sense. Peyton looked up to her father, confused._

"_What's going on, daddy? What's wrong? Are you leaving mommy?" but her father shook his head and pulled her close. He was really sad now, she could feel so many emotions coming through. She had only been an empath for a month and was struggling to control it. She could feel his sorrow, fear, anger, love…everything. This was something bad, something worse that him leaving them._

"_I have to go away, but I want you to know that I love you lots and lots and that I will see you as soon as I can. I want you to be a good girl for mommy and if she's crying give her a big big hug and tell her how much you love her. I need you to be strong ok?" Peyton nodded her head, something really bad was happening._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton?" she heard Parker's voice and then an arm wrap around her.

"I'm ok, just thinking of…you know," then she looked at her uncle Wyatt, "When you and dad went off to vanquish the Source, you managed it but it cost you your life at the same time." And Peyton remembered seeing her dad when he returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had only been a few hours since her dad had left her. She had just finished lunch when she saw his blue orbs enter the kitchen._

"_Daddy!" She called and ran to him. Suddenly there was the sound of her mom running in._

"_Did you do it? Is he gone? Where's Wyatt?"_

_That was when Peyton knew, her dad's emotions were full of sadness, grief, self-doubt, self-blame. She backed away, wishing the emotions to go away, but they would not. Her mom picked her up as she started to cry and then asked about Uncle Wyatt again._

"_He's gone, Melinda." Her father managed to choke out a reply, he was crying. He dropped to his knees as he cried. Peyton had never seen her father like this, he was the strong one, he was the one that never showed how he felt. He never ever cried, unless something was terribly wrong like when Aunty Phoebe and Aunty Paige had gone to see Grandma in the place with the clouds._

"_What do you mean?" She heard her mother's voice, starting to crack._

"_We vanquished the Source, but Wyatt was hit by something just before it and he was killed. I tried to save him, I did, but I couldn't. I'm not powerful enough, it's all my fault."_

_Peyton felt herself being put on the floor and her mother hugged her father._

"_It's not your fault." Now mommy was upset too, "It's not, baby, really. Everything happens for a reason, right?" That was when Peyton decided to ask the question she was dreading._

"_Is Uncle Wyatt with Grandma?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton felt Parker's arms wrap around her as she remembered seeing her parents so upset, angry and worst of all defeated. That was the beginning of a downfall for the powers of good.

"Ok, we won't let that happen." Piper explained.

"What can we do, Piper?" Phoebe asked her eldest sister, still trying to figure out who Parker was, he reminded her of someone, but could not yet place it.

"We go and find the Source now."

"No!" Chris shouted to his mother, making everybody jump, "If you go now the Source will kill you. Like Aunt Prue said, this fight is for me and Wyatt."

Wyatt looked to his younger brother, he had grown up so much in the past six months. He wondered whether the thought of going to college and his up-coming birthday where he would be out of the teenage years were causing this.

"That's it, I'm not going to college, I'll take an extra year. This family is more important than my education."

Piper wanted to argue but her eldest son cut her off.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Chris is right, mom," Wyatt looked between his niece and her 'friend', Chris and his mother, "Me and Chris need to start training now. We will do this, not you. I will not see you die, not yet." Wyatt had tears in his eyes, his own death no longer scared him, but losing his mom did. She had been his rock through everything, she was there for him, he could talk to her about anything, he was not about to lose her.

"But what about you?" Melinda asked quietly.

"Like your daughter said, we weren't trained enough and by the sounds of it we still weren't, but we will be. We will get him before Peyton's born."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were hard. Chris' birthday came and went, he was not bothered by it, the upcoming threat of the Source was more important. He and Wyatt trained like there was no tomorrow.

Melinda, by this point, was five months pregnant, and not happy. Peyton and Parker were still in the past, helping them as much as they could but with Peyton only a baby and Parker not born, they did not know everything, and they still did not know who Parker really was. She felt a kidney kick and grabbed her side, just as Piper and Leo had come to talk to her.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Piper asked her daughter, who seemed to be in some kind of pain.

"Just a kidney swipe," Melinda answered and then looked at her daughter, "Do you play soccer or something?"

"Or something." Peyton smiled smugly as Piper and Leo sat next to their daughter.

"We were just thinking darling," Leo started, "Maybe it's not safe for you here. You know with the demon attacks and Chris and Wyatt's training…"

"Dad, what are you getting at?"

"Well, with Peyton messing around with your powers," Melinda listened to her father and then gave Peyton an unimpressed glare, she had tried to use her telepathy against a demon, but instead of using the said demon's energy balls against him, she conjured a bunch of flowers - not so great when you're up against a pwoerful demon, "We thought it might be best for you at Magic School."

"I'm not going to Magic School!" Melinda shouting, feeling like she was actually overreacting, but could not help it, "I hate Magic School at the best of times, I can't stay there forever."

"Just until the Source is vanquished." Piper stroked her baby's hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, it might be best." Peyton agreed, "Come on, it's not like you can't see dad." Melinda rolled her eyes, she had not seen her lover for days now. He was always training. He even missed Melinda's 17th birthday to train with Wyatt. It would not have really bothered her if he had at least got her a card of something but she actually thought he had forgotten about her, and their daughter she was being nice enough to carry.

Finally giving in, she stood up.

"I'll go and pack some things." Melinda started, but was stopped by Peyton.

"Me and Parker will do it, you can tell us what you want."

And with that Peyton orbed herself, Melinda and Parker to Melinda's bedroom.

"Why is Mel going to pack?" Chris asked, as he entered the living room, taking a break from training.

"Oh, she's going to stay at Magic School sweetie, just until the Source is vanquished." Chris nodded understanding why his father had sent her to Magic School. Even though he could see a breathing, talking (a little too much), walking Peyton, they could not take any chances.

"Chris sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Come and sit with us."

Chris did as he was told, but was anxious to get back to training.

"When was the last time you spoke to Mel? And not just hello, but actually spoke to her, kissed her properly…" Chris turned away, he knew he had been concentrating on training a lot, but it must have been recently…then he realised.

"How pissed is she with me?"

"She's not, she understands, but you have to make time for her, you can't keep training, going after demons, trying to find the Source. Wyatt makes time for Bianca, so you have to do it for Melinda. She needs you at the moment with being pregnant…"

His mom was right.

Leo looked at Chris, realising he was growing up to be the neurotic whitelighter that they had met so many years ago. The young man that came back to save his brother from turning evil, now he was doing everything he could to save his brother from death.

"I'll go and see her now."

Chris guiltily orbed up to Melinda's bedroom to find Peyton and Parker trying to pack a suitcase and Melinda sat on a bed, telling them what she wanted.

"Hey you." Chris smiled weakly at her, wondering to himself when her stomach got so big.

"You not training?" Melinda said quite coldly. Her hormones were getting the better of her, even though she tried not to let them.

"Can you two give me and Mel some time alone, please?" He asked his daughter and friend. Both agreed, leaving the room, so Chris could shut the door and sit on the bed next to his lovely girlfriend.

"What's wrong? You got bored of the demons?"

"Mel, don't be like that, I'm doing this for us."

"No, you're doing it for your own pride."

"I'm trying to save our family." Chris tried to stay calm, he knew that hormones were playing a part in Melinda's mood, but he could not stay calm.

"Fine." Melinda said and started crying.

"Hey, don't be like that." Chris said, putting his arms around Melinda's waist from behind her, feeling the baby bump.

"How long have we got?"

"You'd know if you were around," Melinda looked into the emerald eyes and softened slightly, "Three and a half months." Great, he had three and a half months to kill the Source. No, he should not be thinking about the Source right now, it should be all about Melinda.

"Go back to your training." Melinda rubbed her temples.

"No, I'm going to spend some time with you. Wyatt finds time for Bianca so I should find time for you."

Chris saw Melinda close her eyes, and grab her stomach in pain.

"Are you ok? Is the baby…?"

"It's ok, Chris. If you were around lately you'd realise that our little girl is trying out for the soccer team," Melinda smiled at her lover and took his hand, "Here, feel." She placed his hand on her stomach.

Chris could not feel anything at first, and was somewhat confused, but then he felt movement and then a kick. He could not believe it, he could feel the life inside Melinda, which made him realise how much he had missed. Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs, making Chris and Melinda look at each other in shock.

"Stay here." Chris quickly said and ran out of the room, leaving Melinda alone.

As Chris got to the stairs he saw Bianca being thrown across the dining room table, then Parker being thrown through the wall into the conservatory. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Peyton and Wyatt fighting three ugly looking demons and his mom and aunts fighting two demons. He ran to help his brother and daughter as Peyton stumbled back into him.

"Whoa, I got you." Chris smiled, as she found her ground and went back to the demon, vanquishing it.

"Enough!" Wyatt shouted in a commanding voice, as everybody looked at him slightly shocked. Wyatt held out his hands and all the demon disintegrated.

"Wyatt?" he heard an unsure voice coming from his mom, but Wyatt did not answer, he just ran to Bianca to heal her. Peyton ran to Parker to heal him, and Chris followed, to see all of Parker's wounds had healed by themselves and he was just standing up.

"Did I get thrown though a wall again?" Parker asked as if it was a normal occurance.

"Yes, sweetie, you did." Peyton smiled and helped him to his feet, "For a second I thought you were too unconscious to heal yourself."

"He can self-heal?" Chris asked, slightly surprised.

"He's got some major power," Peyton nodded, "Just doesn't know how to use it all yet. After all, he is only 14."

"But there's only one witch that I know that can self-heal and that's Wyatt."

Peyton looked away from Chris, and then he realised who exactly he was, and how his daughter and the young teenager were related.

"He's my nephew, isn't he?"

* * *

Raise you hand if you realised who future boy really was. I know some people were thinking Mel and Chris' son.

Anyhoo, we've come to the end of another chapter so...you all know what's coming...review:D


	11. Please Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, I don't own them. I wish I did.**

**thank you to all my reviewers, heres the long awaited next chapter, by the way there's one more chapter after this...**

Please Don't Leave Me

_Peyton and Parker were ready, it was just whether Chris was ready to see them go. He had lost so much of his family and was not ready to see these two go. He was the only one left to look after them. Since Wyatt was killed because of the Source, Bianca had gone on a destructive path, killing every demon she could, but when she was killed Chris and Melinda were left raising both his daughter and nephew, and no he was not pissed about that. He loved his nephew, and brought him up as though he was his son, but made sure he knew who his mother and father really were. Shortly after Bianca was killed, Melinda was taken by a demon. It was a way to get the two children, but that did not work because Melinda killed herself, sacrificing herself to save the two children. She had come to Chris in a dream to explain her actions and Chris understood, but he lost the one person he held dear. He lost the love of his life, and found himself a single dad with two extremely powerful children._

"_Dad, everything will be fine." He heard Peyton's voice, bringing him away from his memories of Melinda._

"_I know, just remember, if they ask any questions about the future, just tell them you can't say anything because of future consequences. Your mother should be pregnant with you in the time that you go back, so that's not a big worry, it's Parker. I know for a fact that Uncle Wyatt and Aunt Bianca won't be married, they may not be living together yet."_

_Peyton just nodded her head, she had heard the word future consequences so much._

"_Remember, Parker, I'm an empath and your Aunt Melinda is a telepath so keep your block up at all times, ok?"_

_Parker nodded his head at his Uncle Chris, he looked up to him, and was upset to find out they had to do this by themselves and he would not be coming with them._

"_Take care of your cousin, Peyton."_

_Seeing her nod, Chris opened up the Book of Shadows and looked at the Triquetra already drawn on the wall._

"_Are you ready?"_

_Peyton nodded her head, taking Parker's hand and squeezing it gently to remind him she was with him._

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Head the hope within my mind_

_Send them back to where they'll find_

_What we wish in space and time._

_"Remember future consequences." Chris reminded the two teenagers as they stepped into the blue portal on the wall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton nodded her head, the dad from her time was going to be pissed now, especially since everybody was now in the sun room with them.

"Wait, you're my son?" Wyatt asked, slightly shocked, then saw the 14-year-old nod his head.

"And Bianca's." Peyton looked at her uncle, after realising her Aunt Bianca was wondering who the mother was.

"But I thought you said I die?" Wyatt asked, unsure of what his young niece was telling him.

"You do, but that's when I'm like four." Peyton looked away, knowing she was in trouble now.

"So I have two grandchildren?" Piper said, happily, "Or are there more in the future?"

At that, Peyton looked to the floor.

"Future Consequences." She mumbled.

"You're definitely your father's girl." Phoebe smiled at hearing that dreaded phrase again, which they had been hearing for the past five and a half months.

"What's going on?"

Chris heard a voice, from the stairs.

"Melinda!" Chris ran out of the room, in all the chaos he had forgotten she upstairs alone. He saw Melinda at the bottom of the stairs as he got to the dining room.

"I'm guessing there was a demon attack?" Melinda asked her lover as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her, stroking her back.

"Yeah, but it's over. There's some more news though," Chris pulled Melinda away from him so he could look at her, "We've found out who Parker is."

"Who?"

"He's Wyatt and Bianca's son." Chris could not help but let a smile creep on his face, as Melinda's eyes grew wide.

"We have a nephew!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was sat in the kitchen, after realising how much he had missed in Melinda's life he decided to slow down on the training, after all it was not like he really needed it now, and it meant that Melinda did not need to go to Magic School since he was around her more often. Both he and Wyatt were ready for the Source, he knew it, they just had to find the right time to go after the him, take him by surprise. It had been a week since they had found out who Parker was, but found that he did not want to be around his mom or dad too much. He knew why he did not want to be around Wyatt, he died when he was a baby, he never knew him, but Bianca? Had something happened to Bianca?

"Maybe something did, but we'll change that." He looked up to see Melinda stood in the doorway in her sweats and a large T-shirt, hiding the baby bump.

"Yeah, course we will." Chris agreed, as Melinda sat on his lap and kissed him. Chris felt the passion behind Melinda's kiss and pulled away.

"Again?" Chris looked into his sisters eyes, and saw the lust. She had been like this for the past week, constantly wanting sex, wanting him to please her. He wondered whether this was something to do with the pregnancy or something to do with him not really being around much since he had found out about the Source.

"What's wrong, aren't you man enough?" Melinda smiled, rubbing her hands up Chris' chest, she was horny but did not know why.

"Is that a challenge now?" Chris smirked and orbed them up to his room, to fill her desire.

Just as he had stripped them both and was about to start making love to the beautiful girl in his arms, there was the sound of orbing, Wyatt's orbs.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted, covering his and Melinda's body in the sheet.

"Sorry!" Wyatt covered his eyes, "I didn't think that, well with her being…sorry!"

"What is it?"

Wyatt moved his hand slightly, to see if their bodies were covered. Once he realised they were, he moved his hand completely, and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"What?"

"I think we should go after the Source now." Wyatt stated.

"Now, as in this minute now?" Chris sighed seeing Wyatt nod.

"There hasn't been a demon attack for a few days, he'll be least expecting us." Wyatt could see the disappointment in Chris' eyes, he wanted an hour or so with the love of his life.

"Ok…" Chris sighed, knowing Wyatt was right and looked at the angel beside him, "I'm sorry baby, but…"

"It's fine," Melinda smiled and kissed him gently, "You have to do this, just please come back to me in one piece and alive would also be good."

"I promise," Chris smiled and looked at Wyatt, "Can we at least get dressed?"

Wyatt laughed slightly and left the room, to come across Peyton and Parker talking by the attic stairs, they obviously had not realised he was there.

"We can't tell them anymore, Parker," Peyton was saying to her younger cousin, "The more information we give them the more damage we can do. Remember what Uncle Chris told us?" He was surprised at how much she looked out for him, it was like she was his older sister rather than cousin, and then wondered if it was because he had grown up without his father, and Chris acted as his father.

"I know, Pey," Parked sighed, "I'm just scared ok. I mean, I never knew mom or dad, and now I'm really scared that I'm not going to be born because something's going to happen to dad too early."

He never knew his mom or dad? No wonder Peyton acted like an older sister, Chris and Melinda had obviously taken him in.

"It's ok, but he can't know what happened. They can't Parker."

What was she hiding from the family?

"We shouldn't know what really happened, and hopefully with them bringing on a surprise attack it will help us, ok?"

Parker nodded his head and looked to the floor. Both the teenagers were startled to hear coughing.

"Uncle Wyatt!" Peyton said slightly shocked to see the 21-year-old uncle stood at the door of her parent's bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bianca?" Parker asked.

"You mean mom, and no, me and Chris are going to fight the Source, once he gets out of that bed." Wyatt explained, saying the last part loud enough for Melinda and Chris to hear.

"I'm coming." All three heard from the other side of the door.

"In what way?" Wyatt mumbled to himself, with earned looks of disgust from the two teenagers, "Sorry." Throwing them an apologetic smile as Chris opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ready?" Chris smiled as he saw his daughter and nephew stood looking at them.

"You're going after the Source now?" Peyton asked, slightly worried.

"No time like the present." Wyatt cockily said, masking his fear and then grabbed Chris orbing them out.

"I don't like this." Parker looked at his cousin, with fear in his eyes.

"Neither do I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt and Chris materialised in the attic of Wyatt's house. It was pretty much the same as their attic, just without the Book of Shadows and the disruptions they would likely get from the rest of the family.

"Ok, I've got all the potions here. I made them earlier on."

"You made them?" Chris tried to stifle a laughing, knowing that Wyatt was not the best potion maker in the family.

"Yes," Wyatt shot him a glare, "You remember the plan, right?"

"I remember the plan."

"Right, let's go." And with that they both picked up potions and orbed out to the Underworld. They had already found out where the Source's lair was, they had been preparing for this for the past six months or so, ever since the two teenagers had come from the future to tell them about what happened. Wyatt had decided today that since it was his 22nd birthday in two days, the Source had to be vanquished now, so they could really celebrate it.

As they formed in the underworld, they found it to be like everywhere else in the underworld. Dark, damp and dangerous, but that did not make the two brothers turn their back on what they were doing. As they hid behind a wall, they found the Source talking to a group of human looking demons.

"They will be celebrating in a few days, that will be a good time to get there and kill them. Kill the kids first, they may be the easiest but it will kill the Charmed Ones, and then their powers will be useless."

Chris looked at Wyatt in disgust, he could not believe this is what the Source was thinking. They were going to kill the younger ones, Hannah, Hope, Charlotte, and Patience, the ones who would definitely not have the power to save themselves. Hannah and Hope had already proved that they had enough power to hold demons off, but were too young to vanquish a demon.

Chris looked back to the Source, trying to make sure he was not seen, to now see the Source alone. _Brilliant_, Chris thought, _we can get the Source now while he's alone_. Wyatt must have seen the same thing, but because Wyatt turned Chris to look at him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Both the boys jumped out from the wall and stood in front of the Source.

"How are you…What are you…?" The Source was lost for words. Chris wished he could see the look in the Source eyes, but his face was covered by a long black cloak with a hood. Even though the Source was shocked to see the two Charmed Sons, he still had enough power to send Chris flying into a wall.

Wyatt saw his younger brother being thrown telekinetically, and looked back. He did not have the time to check on Chris now, he turned back to the Source and threw his potions, causing the Source to stagger back. He then started throwing energy balls, wondering whether he and Chris really were ready for this, then he realised, the doubt in his mind was stopping him from using his powers fully. He still feared being killed, so decided to push that away and fully concentrate on the Source's death.

Chris looked around the underworld, to see his brother throwing energy ball after energy ball at the Source, but it was not vanquishing him. Chris stood up and threw his potions at the Source, but even though the Source staggered back they did not vanquishing him, it also made Wyatt look at Chris, giving the Source long enough to throw Wyatt into a wall and conjure a sword.

"Wyatt, you need Excalibur." Chris shouted to his brother, as the Source came towards him. Chris ducked out of the way as the Source swung his sword at him. Chris kicked his leg out, cutting the Source's legs out from under him. The Source landed on his back with a thud, giving Chris time to get to Wyatt, to make sure he was ok.

Wyatt opened his eyes in time to see the Source being thrown to the floor and Chris running towards him. He could see a sword near the Source.

"I'm ok." Wyatt shouted as he saw the Source getting up, picking up the sword. Wyatt stood up calling for Excalibur, which meant a sword battle with the Source. Wyatt worried at first, he had not really trained with his sword fighting, considering Chris could not handle a sword to save his life, but Peyton could, he just worried about hurting her. Luckily, he found, his training against Peyton had paid off, he had the upper hand, backing the Source into a corner.

Wyatt used Excalibur to hit the Source's sword from his hand, leaving the ruler of the underworld weaponless. He held Excalibur to the Source's neck and stared at him. During the fight, the hood from the Source's cloak had fallen, showing his face. He was a human looking demon, with tribal markings all over his face and neck, looking scarily similar to teh demon that had kidnapped Melinda. Wyatt looked into the Source's eyes, they were black, they showed the darkness where his soul should have been. Holding Excalibur to the Source's neck, it gave Chris a chance to use his elder bolts to injure him, but the Source was ready for it. The Source hit Chris with a river of fire as Wyatt swung Excalibur across the Source's neck, decapitating him. The river of fire stopped as the Source's head flew off his body. Wyatt turned to see Chris lying on the ground, breathing heavily in pain. As he got to his younger brother, he put Excalibur away, so he had his hands free to heal the injured man.

"Chris?" Wyatt called, as he realised the healing process was taking too long.

"Look after Melinda for me."

"No, you're not going anywhere, hold on."

Wyatt grabbed his brother and orbed them back to the manor. They barely touched the attic floor when he heard screams. He looked up to see Peyton and Parker running to them.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, crying to see her dad dying. Wyatt, who was still trying to heal Chris, looked up to his niece and then at his nephew, who was crying too.

"What's taking so long?" Parker asked his father as he looked at the burn marks all over Chris' body

"I don't know…" Wyatt was starting to panic. They had vanquished the Source, but it was going to be at the expense of his baby brother. He saw two hands join him in the healing, and looked up to see Parker. Then Peyton, who wiped the tears first. All six hands were glowing yellow, and it was working. Wyatt could feel it, but why was Chris still not waking up.

"Wyatt, what happened?" Wyatt could hear Melinda's voice behind him, but needed to concentrate on healing his brother. He was not going to let him die, "Wyatt!"

"Melinda." Chris breathed out. Straight away Melinda was at his side, running her hands through his hair.

"Chris, please Chris, don't leave me."

* * *

So what did ya think? Review! Please? 


	12. The Future Is Born

**Disclaimer: for the final time - see Chapter 1**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry I left the last chapter on such a cliffy, but the next and final chapter is here. Yes final chapter!**

The Future is Born

Chris opened his eyes, he was back in his room. The last thing he remembered, Wyatt was stood over him in the underworld. He saw the Source's head go flying but he was hit with a river of fire. He could feel the fire going through his body, he remembered the pain, but sitting up he wondered if it was all a nightmare, or a night-terror as his mother sometimes said.

He climbed out of bed and opened the door to see Peyton sat on the floor outside, she had her eyes closed, and looked peaceful.

"Peyton?" Chris called his daughter's name and knelt down.

Peyton awoke quickly at the sound of her name, kicking herself that she had fallen asleep. But when she expected it to be Parker waking her up to switch shifts, she found it had been her dad.

"Daddy?" Peyton cried and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what's this for?"

"We thought you weren't going to make it," Peyton cried, "You've been asleep for three days now. We thought, oh God, you're ok."

He had been asleep for three days? How and why?

"You vanquished the Source daddy," Peyton looked deep into his emerald eyes, "Don't you remember?"

"I thought it was a dream." Chris admitted to his daughter as she hugged him again, "Wait, three days, I've missed Wyatt's birthday."

"He put it off until you woke again." Peyton laughed, since it was only yesterday Wyatt did not mind. After all, he was more worried about his baby brother.

"Peyton? Uncle Chris!"

The two in the hallway looked at Parker who was running down the hallway and jumped on Chris, hugging him. He had obviously made an impact on Parker in the future, Chris realised.

"Oh my God! You're ok! We were so worried." Parker hugged his uncle, he had been especially worried. He never knew his mom or dad, and when he was growing up he had lost his Aunt Melinda, he was scared that he would lose his Uncle Chris before he was going to be born.

"Peyton explained, I'll be fine if I can breath."

Parker quickly stood up and ran to Peyton hugging her, earning giggles from Peyton.

"What's all the shouting for?" Chris could hear his mom ask from the attic and then saw her. She had a look of shock but happy shock as she ran to him.

"Oh Chris, sweetie, you're ok."

Chris allowed himself to be hugged and then stood up.

"I'm fine. Is there any food?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be weird," Peyton smiled as she hugged her mom, who was now very close to her due date, "Everything is going to be so different."

"Good different though." Melinda smiled to her daughter, hugging her daughter.

They had spent the past two months trying to find a spell that would send her daughter and nephew back to their time, since the Source was vanquished and they had stopped everything that was going to happen, it resorted to Piper writing one.

"Mom, keep fighting to keep me good," Peyton whispered into Melinda's ear, "Everything will be fine, just work with dad." Melinda looked into her daughter brown eyes, slightly confused, but shrugged it off as Peyton went to hug her daughter.

"Don't get into too much trouble, please?" Chris smiled to his daughter, "Oh and how much trouble do you cause growing up?"

Peyton smiled at her father, and after feeding him the same 'future consequences' line she hugged him, "I'm not as bad as my brother and sister." She whispered into his ear, hoping that they would be there in the future. They had died young, because of demons.

Pulling away from her dad, she saw the smile, so she winked. She looked over at her cousin who was hugging Wyatt and Bianca, knowing that the Source was not going to kill his father helped him get closer to his mom and dad over the past two months. Peyton looked to her grandma and great-aunts, who were now going to be alive when she went back to the future.

After everybody had hugged Peyton took Parker's hand.

"Ready to see how it's all turned out?" she looked at Parker, who was smiling. She suddenly got a worried feeling that something else between now and her turning 18 would go wrong, but decided that she was just being stupid. Saying the spell her Grandma had written, a portal opened on the wall. Squeezing Parker's hand, like she did before they stepped in the portal to come to the past, they both stepped into the portal. Once they passed through the time-portal, Peyton looked around to see she was still in the attic of the manor, but things were different. They were back in their attic.

"What if it's not changed?" Parker asked his cousin quietly but then heard the sound of children screaming downstairs. Both teens looked at each other and left the attic to follow the screaming.

As they reached the living room, they saw two young girls fighting with each other, who neither recognised, and a 15-year-old boy boy stood above them.

"Perry?" Peyton called to the boy, who looked at her. Seeing her younger brother she ran and hugged him.

"Girl's will you two stop fighting?"

Peyton and Parker looked towards the dining room to see Melinda enter, heavily pregnant.

"Pey, baby, Parker! You're back!"

"Mom!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the past, Melinda and Chris were going to bed. Even though Peyton was no longer in her room, Melinda still decided to sleep in Chris' room, mainly because she was worried about her daughter.

"Mel, don't worry baby," Chris wrapped his arms around Melinda as he shut the bedroom door, "If the future wasn't right, she'd be back, like she said."

Melinda knew she was right, but she was her mother, of course she was going to be worried. She was soon snapped out of her worries when she felt Chris' lips on her neck and ear.

"Chris, we can't do anything," Melinda moaned quietly, "I'm nearly due."

Chris stopped his kissing to look into his sister's eyes.

"You sure you don't want to?" Chris asked, but could sense her wanting, "I mean, it won't hurt the baby, doctors have already said it's fine. That it's good to bring on labour."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "But the baby will come out when it's ready."

"Yeah, but I know how much you're hating being pregnant at the moment," Chris went back to kissing Mel's neck, "And that you want this baby out now since Peyton's gone back to the future."

Melinda gave in to Chris, and ran her hands across his neck and into his hair.

Sensing Mel give in, Chris kissed across her jawline and kissed her passionately on the lips, moving his tongue past her lips to explore the known territory. He led her to the bed, and laid her down, laying to the side of her, caressing the baby bump and kissing her neck. He could feel Melinda's hands at the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slightly. Chris sat up and took his shirt off, to see Melinda sitting up too to take her top off. He kissed her again, and moved his hands to her bra, unhooking it and releasing her breasts. They had got bigger through her pregnancy, and was loving it. He moved his lips to her breasts, and sucked and nipped at her nipples, then moved to the baby bump, laying feather-light kisses on it. Chris stripped Melinda naked and then followed suit while she moved onto the bed properly. He climbed on with her and kissed her gently.

Melinda rolled Chris onto his back, and kissed his neck, ear and collarbone and then moved to his nipples. She could feel his member growing hard under her kisses and decided to kiss down his stomach and then took his hard member in her mouth.

"Oh, Melinda…" She could hear his moans as she sucked, playing with the head of him with her tongue. Chris' hips moved under her touch.

Melinda kissed back up his body and straddled him.

"Oh man, you're heavy." Chris laughed, earning a slap from Melinda. He winced as he said it, knowing that she was worried about her weight at the moment as it was. Once Melinda was off him, he turned her to face away from her and kissed her neck.

"Chris, what are you…"

"Shh…" Chris slid into her from behind, spooning her, and rocked gently, hearing the moans from Melinda, "Any good?" Chris looked into Melinda's slightly closed eyes, feeling her body rock with him. He reached a hand around to play with her clit, while he kissed her neck and back.

Soon they could both feel the heat rushing through their bodies. Melinda reached one hand behind her to grab Chris' neck, to pull him in to kiss her hard, as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh, Chris…" She moaned as the waves of pleasure ran through her body.

Chris had stopped playing with her clit by now, and gripped her thigh. He pushed into her deep as his seed spurted inside of her. He laid there with Melinda in his arms for a while, feeling her breathing and heartbeat slow down. Telekinetically he pulled the covers over them, as he pulled out of her.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Chris smiled and kissed Melinda's cheek, running a hand over her baby bump.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda woke up, she was not sure why, just something did not feel right. She rolled onto her back to see Chris on the other side of his bed, arms outstretched. He looked so peaceful, the most he had been for a while, actually. Looking at the clock on his bedside cabinet, she noticed it was not even three in the morning. Feeling the pain of indigestion, Melinda got out of bed, pulling on her sweats and her T-shirt she was wearing earlier. She would only be a minute.

She opened the bedroom door and stood out in the hallway. Suddenly the pains of indigestion seemed worse, and she leaned against the wall, holding onto her stomach.

"Agh!" she tried to muffle a scream of pain, but it did not work. She leaned all her weight against the wall, as the pain grew.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

She looked to see Piper in her nightclothes, standing at the door.

"I don't…Argh!" Melinda felt like she was going to drop to the floor in the pain, but Piper caught her.

"Leo! Chris!" Piper called, she knew straight away with what it was.

"Mom, what's…" Chris started, as he opened his bedroom door, in only his boxers, and then saw his mom holding up his sister, "What's happened?" Chris ran to his sister's side and took her hand.

"It's the baby…" Piper started, making Chris panic more.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's coming," Piper shouted, calling for her husband again, "Get her back on the bed."

Chris watched his mother go back to her bedroom, obviously to get Leo, while he took Melinda back to their bed.

"It's ok, the pains gone." Melinda said, as she put her hand on the desk, before Chris could get her to the bed, then felt water on her legs. She looked down, "Chris!"

Chris pulled Melinda over to the bed and laid her down, trying to make her comfortable, while his mom ran in.

"Paige! Wyatt!" Piper shouted as she ran to her daughter's side.

"Where's dad?"

"Gone to get some water and towels. Can you orb to get your Aunt Phoebe?" Chris was about to let go of Melinda's hand, but felt her tighten it.

"No, stay with me."

"I'll be two seconds, ok?" Melinda nodded her head, as she felt another wave of pain, grabbing Chris' hand tighter. Once the pain stopped she let go of Chris's hand, she had to close her eyes at the blue lights leaving the room.

"Wyatt! Paige!" Piper shouted again, as her husband entered the room. The room filled with orbs as Paige and Wyatt materialised, Paige in her dressing gown and Wyatt in his boxers.

"What?" Paige asked, sounding quite annoyed and then saw Melinda, "The baby's coming?"

"My water's just…Argh!" Melinda felt another wave of pain, and more orbs filled the room. She felt Chris' hand again and saw her Aunt Phoebe standing over her.

"She's having her baby?" Wyatt asked, sounding alarmed, "Now? At three in the morning!"

"She doesn't have a choice." Paige turned to her eldest nephew. She ran to Melinda and grabbed her sweats.

"Peyton obviously doesn't know what time it is." Chris stated to his brother, trying to stay calm for Melinda's sake.

"No, Wyatt and Dad and…argh!"

"No time for modesty, sweetie." Piper laughed as Paige stripped her bottom half. Chris covered her with a towel.

"Ok, there's still a while," Phoebe explained, she had done this many times for her sister's babies. Of course they were both there for her when she was in labour.

"What can we do?" Chris asked, feeling helpless just holding Melinda's hand.

"Just stay there, hold her hand, keep her breathing through the pain."

"What about me?" Wyatt asked, snapping out of the shock that his niece was about to be born.

"Keep Chris calm!" Wyatt looked over to see that Chris was freaking out. Her went behind his brother and took his shoulders, while Chris had Melinda's hand. He felt Melinda squeeze his hand, as there was another wave of pain, he felt like she was going to break his hand.

"Bloody hell, she's gonna break my hand." Chris laughed at his brother, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you want to have this baby?" he heard his sister shout at him.

"Sorry, ok, just breath ok. You need to stay calm and breathe."

"Ok, it's ready." Phoebe stated, as she got ready to deliver the baby.

"Wyatt?" Everybody looked around to see Bianca in the room, obviously just shimmered in since Wyatt had not returned to her, "Oh my God!" Bianca ran to Wyatt, getting to the top of the bed, and running her hand through Melinda's hair, which was now wet from sweat.

"Ok, sweetie, just breathe."

Wyatt was surprised at how calm Bianca was, and how helpful she was being.

"Ok, Mel, when you feel another wave of pain, you have to push."

Weakly, Melinda nodded, feeling her mother stroking her hand on one side, Chris on the other and Bianca at the top of the bed.

"You can do it, baby, I'm here." Chris said to her as a wave of pain came. Melinda pushed as hard as she could and then relaxed.

"Ok, that was great, sweetie," Phoebe encouraged her eldest niece, "Now breathe for a bit."

Melinda laid back, realising Bianca had now got behind her to give her something to lean against.

"It's ok, sweetie, you can do this." Bianca ran her hand through her hair again.

"You know, you should be doing this job." Phoebe laughed at her nephew's fiancée, as she remembered she was a nurse.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, Bianca, stay there." Melinda begged, finding comfort in her soon to be sister-in-law sat behind her. Melinda pushed again, as she felt another wave of pain, crushing Chris' hand again.

Chris, trying to ignore the pain in his hand, rubbed Melinda's arm. He could feel Wyatt's hands still on his shoulders, grateful for it, knowing he would be freaking out right now otherwise. She was in so much pain, and he could not do anything about it.

"Can't you orb this thing out of me?" Melinda shouted as she relaxed again, earning laughs from everybody.

"She's early, isn't she?" Wyatt asked, suddenly thinking her due date was in a few days.

"Just two days, Wyatt," Bianca told him, "It'll be ok. This is probably from the stress of having visitors from the future."

About 10 minutes later, Melinda thought she was going to collapse. She was so tired, and exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, but the waves of pain, which were now getting closer, were stopping her.

"I can see a head!" Phoebe exclaimed, making Paige run behind Phoebe to see.

"I can see it too."

Both Wyatt and Leo resisted the urge to look, remembering Melinda's modesty, but Wyatt was curious at what it looked like.

"You'll find out when Bianca gives birth." Melinda shouted at her older brother, reading his thoughts.

"Ok, one more, Mel." Melinda heard her aunts voice.

"I can't…" Melinda cried, "No more…"

"Please baby, you have to. Just one more." Chris encouraged her, receiving a nod from Bianca.

"C'mon, Melinda, you can do it. We're all here with you."

Hearing that from Wyatt, Melinda pushed again and then laid back, feeling the pressure leave her, and relaxed into Bianca's arms.

"You did it." Bianca whispered to her future sister-in-law, still laughing slightly at what she had just said a minute ago.

Chris heard the sound of the baby crying and nearly cried himself. He looked to his lover and saw the smile on her face.

"Chris…do you wanna cut the cord?" Phoebe asked her nephew who looked towards her.

"Wyatt, take her hand." Chris instructed his brother and went to his aunt. Chris cut the cord and then healed Melinda.

Melinda looked over to see Phoebe holding the little body in a towel and then passed it to her.

"Thank you Aunt Phoebe." Melinda smiled weakly, taking the small bundle of joy and held her close. Bianca had left her by this point, and Chris had taken her place.

"Hey you." She whispered to the baby in her arms.

"Peyton Helena Halliwell." Chris smiled, looking at his daughter. She was so small, but so adorable.

"Chris?" Melinda whispered, "I'm so tired." Chris smiled, taking the baby out of his lovers arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep." Chris smiled and left her side, so she could get comfortable in the bed and sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Melinda awoke. She looked around the room. The morning sun was shining slightly through the curtains. She put her hands down to her stomach, feeling where the baby used to sit was now lots of skin. _Damn_, she thought to herself, _this will take some training to get rid of._ She pulled herself out of the bed, realising she was still naked from the waist down and put a pair of Chris' sweats on, since hers were still soaked through. As she opened the bedroom door she could hear talking from down the hall. She walked into her own bedroom to find Piper, Leo and Chris sat on her bed, the baby tucked into her covers.

"Hey." She smiled, seeing how exhausted they all looked.

"How are you feeling?" Chris smiled, as he walked over to his princess and kissed her.

"Still a little tired. But I'm ok."

"You will be tired, darling," Piper mentioned to her daughter, "You only gave birth a few hours ago."

"Well, I guess there's gonna be a few restless nights for a while then," Melinda smiled, "Why did we not get the nursery sorted out?"

Chris laughed, reminding her of their visitors from the future and then looked at their parents.

"Actually, Wyatt thought of something," Piper smiled as she picked her sleeping granddaughter up and gave her to Melinda. Melinda took the baby and then looked at Chris, confused. Chris winked and took her hand, orbing them out of the room and into Wyatt's living room.

"Ah, she's awake." Wyatt smiled seeing his two siblings orb in.

"How is she?" Bianca asked, taking the baby from Melinda.

"Who Peyton or Melinda?" Chris asked, looking at the phoenix witch.

"Both."

"I'm fine." Melinda smiled, "I wouldn't know about Peyton, only just got hold of her. But mom mentioned something about you thinking of something when I mentioned the nursery.

Wyatt smiled at that and pulled his younger sister up the stairs. He had had this brainwave just after defeating the Source. He knew it would take a while to send his son and niece back to the future, so the nursery could not be set up, so had taken matters into his own hand, with Bianca's permission of course, however Bianca was more than happy for the idea.

Chris had found out about this idea once Wyatt had cleared it with Bianca and Piper and was happy with the idea, but had decided to keep it from Melinda, until the baby was born to surprise her.

Melinda got up the stairs and got to one of the rooms in Wyatt's house, actually it was what would have been her room in her own house.

"You ready?" Wyatt asked and then opened the door.

Melinda looked around the room. She was amazed when she saw the purple walls with silver stars all over them. A cot in the side of the room, a changing table, toys…everything a baby would need. Almost crying she wrapped her hands around Wyatt's neck.

"When did you…?"

"Over the past two months." Wyatt said, pulling her up the hallway, to the second biggest room in the house. He opened the door, to show that he had set up a bedroom for her and Chris, "Chris and dad helped with everything."

Melinda could not believe it.

"Now we just have to hope you want to move in with us." Melinda smiled, to see the bedroom laid out similar to the way Chris' was expect there was another cot against one of the walls, so the baby could sleep in their room for the first few months until the nightly crying stopped.

"You want us to move in with you guys?"

"Course we do," Wyatt hugged his sister, "Until Chris gets his life sorted and you finish school at least." Melinda smiled and hugged both Wyatt and Bianca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Melinda asked, looking over the crib at her new-born. She could feel Chris' presence behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder, obviously looking at the baby girl in the cot.

"You do realise how much sleep we're not going to get the next few weeks, right?" Chris smiled, still knowing that the no sleep was worth it.

"I know," Melinda smiled, "But it's worth it." Turning around, she put her arms around Chris' neck and pulled him in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris smiled, leaning in for a kiss but was interupted by the sound of crying. Chris laughed, "Looks like she doesn't want any brothers of sisters just yet."

Hitting Chris gently, Melinda turned to pick up her crying baby, realising just how much this was going to happen over the next year at least.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, unfortunately, all good things come to and end. I am thinking of a sequel though, just not sure who about yet either. Either another Chris and Mel story ( I know all you Melinda haters will not like that, may just do it in spite - yes I am a bitch) bringing in Chris' nightmares, or one about Peyton, bringing in both her and Chris' nightmares. What do you guys think? 

Anyway, let me know and let me know what you think of the completed story, I know it didn't end too well, not too good at ending stories, but it leaves it open slightly. Anyhoo, please review one final time!


End file.
